Buku yang Mengubahku dan Temari
by Namikazeee
Summary: Hubungan antara Shikamaru dan Temari merenggang bahkan hampir ke perceraian. Tapi, Shikaku memberikan sebuah buku yang berisi pedoman untuk anaknya. Dapatkah buku itu merubah kehidupan mereka?/RnR!/CHAPTER #7 up! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Fic Multichap ke dua saya. Doakan semoga bagus dan pembaca suka. Oke, ini fic abal dengan genre romance dan pair ShikaTema pertama saya. Semoga memuaskan ya. Semoga tidak OOC juga. Note : Ibu Shikamaru namanya Marumi, ibu Temari namanya Karura.

Dengan ini, saya persembahkan~

**Buku yang Mengubahku dan Temari #1**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story and Plot © Sapphire Namikaze

Pair : ShikamaruxTemari

.

.

Don't like? Hush! Hush! Don't read!

.

_Ini sudah larut malam ketika Shikamaru sampai di mematikan mesin mobilnya, dan keluar dari mobil tersebut. Dengan langkah malas, ia menuju depan pintu rumahnya. Ia memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya. Sekilas ia melihat keadaan sekitar rumahnya yang gelap. Ia tak memperdulikannya. Segera saja ia menuju kamarnya—dan kamar Temari tentunya—, yang berada di samping ruang keluarga. Tapi, saat ia melewati ruang keluarga, ia melihat istrinya sedang menonton televisi—atau tepatnya tertidur di depan televisi. Shikamaru pun menyapanya, "Tema-chan,"_

_Temari pun terbangun, ia mengerjapkan matanya, dan melihat ada sosok sang suami di depannya. Muka Temari menjadi berubah, ia terlihat marah._

"_Shika! Ke mana saja kau? Ku telepon tidak mengangkat, ku sms tidak membalas! Dan kenapa kau tidak pulang kemarin?" tanyanya langsung bertubi-tubi. Shikamaru hanya menghela napasnya, "Hah, sudah ku duga kau akan menanyakan ini. Hm, aku kemarin banyak pekerjaan—kau tahu kan, jabatanku baru naik. Jadi, tentu saja pekerjaanku pun bertambah,"_

"_Oh, ya? Kalau yang tadi siang itu namanya apa?" tanya Temari lagi. Shikamaru mengernyit, "Tadi siang?"_

"_Ya, ya, tadi siang di kedai bir. Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu!" ujar Temari. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas—lagi, dan menjawab, "Oh,, itu, aku di ajak klien ke kedai bir. Ku pikir itu tidak masalah, karena aku hanya minum sedikit,"_

"_Bukan itu maksudku!" seru Temari. "Lalu, apa?" tanya Shikamaru malas._

"_YANG SAAT KAU DUDUK MESRA BERSAMA WANITA LAIN, BODOH!" Temari meraung._

"_Sstt, kau bisa membangunkan tetangga kalau begitu," ujar Shikamaru sabar. Tapi, Temari malah menangis. Shikamaru berusaha menjelaskannya, "Itu klienku. Katanya, bahunya pegal, jadi ia memintaku untuk me—"_

"_Memijitnya? Kau pikir aku buta, hah! Kau merangkulnya! Bukan memijitnya! Tega sekali kau semalaman tidak pulang dan malah bersama wanita itu! Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah—"_

"_Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, Temari! Aku dan ia hanya punya hubungan kerabat kerja! Tidak lebih!" seru Shikamaru._

"_Huh? Kenapa sekarang kau jadi marah? Harusnya aku yang marah!" kata Temari sambill menangis—dan marah._

"_Itu karena kau tak pernah percaya padaku! Aku suamimu, seharusnya kau memper—"_

"'_Mempercayaimu', katamu? Oh, Shikamaru! Kau minta aku mempercayaimu, setelah kau selingkuh! Padahal usia pernikahan kita belum menginjak tiga bulan tapi kau sudah begitu!" seru Temari. Ia sekarang berjalan mengelilingi Shikamaru, pertanda kalau ia frustasi._

"_Hei! Siapa yang bilang aku selingkuh! Aku hanya minum di kedai bersama—"_

"_Klien? Itukah yang disebut 'klien'? Ah! Aku tahu, itu adalah klien yang menjadi 'simpanan'mu kan?" ujar Temari lagi._

_Shikamaru geram, ia berteriak, "CUKUP, TEMARI! Ini sudah malam dan kalau kau hanya berniat untuk menuduhku, lebih baik buang saja jauh jauh prasangka burukmu! Aku sudah lelah!" seru Shikamaru dan meninggalkan Temari yang menangis sendiri di ruang keluarga._

"_Oke! Kalau itu maumu, Shikamaru, kita cerai sekarang!" seru Temari._

"_Terserah! Perempuan memang merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru tak peduli._

_._

Kini sudah tiga tahun setelah peristiwa itu. Secara status, mereka memang tidak bercerai, karena agama melarang perceraian. Tapi, tetap saja, dipikiran mereka masing-masing, mereka merasa kalau mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Mereka memang masih tinggal satu rumah, tapi mereka tak pernah menghiraukan satu sama lain. Mencari uang masing-masing. Makan selalu sendiri-sendiri, mobil sendiri-sendiri, bahkan kamar pun sendiri-sendiri. Pantas saja sampai saat ini mereka belum punya anak. Mereka juga kerap bertengkar karena masalah kecil, seperti ketika dompet Temari hilang, dan Shikamaru menemukannya, Temari malah marah pada Shikamaru. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, mereka enggan memakai cincin kawin mereka! Mereka tampaknya telah memutuskan untuk bercerai—tapi tidak bisa.

Pagi ini, Shikamaru telah memakai pakaian rapi dan akan segera berangkat ke kantor. Lagi-lagi tanpa menghiraukan isterinya, Shikamaru pergi menaiki mobilnya. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama tigapuluh menit, akhirnya ia sampai di perusahaanya. NUU Electronics Konoha, corp. itulah nama perusahaan shikamaru. Shikamaru menjabat sebagai Direktur gudang, yang tugasnya adalah menghitung jumlah barang yang ada di gudang, dan mengawasi pengiriman barang. Dengan langkah malas, ia memasuki _lobby _NUU. Saat ia akan menaiki _lift, _ia bertemu dengan rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Shika! Baru datang?" sapa Naruto. Shikamaru membalas sapaannya, "Ya, aku baru saja sampai. Gimana kabar Hinata?"

"Dia selalu baik, Shika. Ngomong-ngomong, gimana keadaan Temari?" tanya Naruto. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu," ujarnya. Naruto memukul bahu Shikamaru main-main, "Sebagai suami yang baik, harusnya kau tahu keadaan istrimu. Bukan malah tidak peduli,"

"Yah, yah, sudah ratusan kali kau bilang begitu padaku," kata Shikamaru malas.

"Bukan begitu, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat baikan dengan Temari. Sebelum semua terlambat," saran Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Yah, mungkin saja, ia sudah terpengaruh oleh lelaki lain. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?" kata Naruto.

"Temari tak mungkin seperti itu, Naruto! Kau tidak me—"

"Wahh, sepertinya ada yang sedang cemburu bila isterinya di rebut oleh lelaki lain. Hahaha," goda Naruto. Shikamaru terlihat kesal, "Huh, merepotkan," ujarnya, lalu berjalan lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Jangan marah begitu!" serunya, "Dasar tukang ngambek," ujar Naruto lalu menyusul rekannya itu.

.

Sementara itu, Temari sekarang sedang berada di ruang guru. Memang, pekerjaannya adalah seorang guru. Ia adalah guru pelajaran Fisika di Konoha International High School. Mengingat itu adalah sekolah internasional, gajinya sebagai seorang guru bisa dibilang cukup besar. Sekarang ia tengah memeriksa hasil ujian siswanya. Tiba-tiba, Tenten—rekan kerjanya yang sesama guru juga menghampirinya, "Temari-san," sapanya.

"Ah! Tenten-san, baru datang?" tanya Temari.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Tenten.

"Hm, apa kabar, Tenten-san? Bagaimana juga kabar Neji-san?" tanya Temari berbasa basi.

"Ya, kami berdua baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Dan err—Shikamaru?" tanya Tenten hati-hati.

"Aku baik. Anak pemalas, pelit, dan tukang selingkuh itu? Cih, jangan harap aku mau mengurusinya."

"Kau kasar sekali. Tapi, eh? Shikamaru pelit?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Ya! Anak itu pelit! Kau tahu, dulu, waktu aku belum bertengkar dengannya, aku hanya diberi uang belanja ¼ dari penghasilannya! Sudah penghasilannya pas-pasan, Cuma diberi seperempatnya lagi! Memang pelit! Sisanya? Entahlah digunakan untuk apa. Paling untuk berselingkuh," ujar Temari.

"Huh, kalau aku punya suami sepertimu, pasti aku ceraikan dari dulu, Temari-san," kata Tenten memprovokasi.

"Ya! Aku juga ingin menceraikannya! Tapi, berhubung ayahnya adalah Pendeta, yang menjunjung tinggi aturan dan larangan yang ada di kitab suci, jadi kami tidak bisa bercerai secara sah,"

"Hm, tapi, memang benar sih, dari cerita yang kutangkap darimu, kau sangat menderita hidup bersamanya," ujar Tenten lagi.

"Yah, begitulah kehidupanku. Aku menyesal memilihnya sebagai suamiku,"

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan minggat," kata Tenten.

"Tidak bisa sayangnya," ujar Temari lirih.

"Mengapa?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku tak tahu. Setahun lalu aku pernah coba, tapi ia menemukanku, dan memarah-marahi aku,"

"Dasar cowok sialan! Berani sekali ia melukai sahabatku!" ujar Tenten dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yah, sudahlah, yang jelas, aku akan menuruti katamu untuk tidak memaafkan Anak Pemalas itu," ujar Temari, "Sekarang aku ada kelas, aku pergi dulu, Tenten," lanjutnya.

"Hm, ya."

.

Pada malam harinya, sebelum Shikamaru pulang, ia bertemu lagi dengan Naruto, "Shika!" ujar Naruto.

"Aa..?"

"Mau pulang ya?" tanyanya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Shikamaru.

"Hm, aku punya ide untukmu, bagaimana kalau pulang nanti kau membeli bubur?" saran Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Untuk isterimu lah," jawabnya.

"Huh, ngapain? Maaf ya, aku tak mau membuang uangku untuk hal begitu,"

"Kau memang pelit, Shika," ujar Naruto, "Sudah berapa tahun kan kau tak berbuat baik padanya? Cobalah, mungkin ini akan memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Temari,"

"Yang jelas, aku tak mau membuang uangku untuk hal merepotkan begitu."

"Ya sudah, setidaknya saat kau pulang, kau menyapanya," ujar Naruto.

Shikamaru memang ingin memperbaiki hubungannya yang telah rusak selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Tapi, ada perasaan gengsi juga terhadap isterinya. Karena isterinya tampaknya sudah tidak memperdulikan Shikamaru sama sekali.

"Hei—Shika! Jangan bengong!" ujar Naruto.

"Hm? Maaf, um, baiklah akan kupertimbangkan saranmu yang merepotkan itu," ujar Shikamaru.

"Hn, sebaiknya kau lakukan! Jangan sampai ada lelaki lain yang menarik perhatian Temari!" seru Naruto.

Shikamaru hanya menggumamkan kata 'merepotkan' setelah itu meninggalkan Naruto dan pulang.

.

Saat Shikamaru sampai rumah, ia terkejut karena Temari masih menonton padahal ini sudah jam duabelas malam. Teringatlah ucapan Naruto tentang menyapa isterinya. Akhirnya, Shikamaru memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Temari, "Temari, kau belum tidur?" tanya Shikamaru lembut.

Temari agak sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba suaminya menyapanya. Ini bisa dibilang keajaiban dunia ke delapan!

Temari awalnya ingin menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Tetapi, kembali terlintas dipikirannya kata-kata Tenten bahwa Shikamaru itu pecundang dan sialan. Maka, ia mengeraskan hatinya dan tidak menghiraukan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pasrah saja, lalu ia segera ke kamarnya, membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti bajunya, lalu tertidur pulas.

.

Keesokan paginya, ponsel Shikamaru berdering. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa penelpon itu. 'Ternyata Ayah.' pikir Shikamaru. Ia pun menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya dan mulai berbicara, "Halo, Ayah?"

"_Ah! Shikamaru! Ayah rindu padamu,_" ujar Shikaku dari sebrang sana.

"Aku juga rindu pada ayah. Bagaimana kabar ibu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"_Hm, dia sangat baik. Oh ya, Shika, kau ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?" _tanya Shikaku. Shikamaru buru-buru mendekati kalender, dan melihat tanggal yang di lingkari dan diberi tulisan, "Mom's B'day"

"Ah! Ayah! Hari ini ulang tahun ibu! Astaga, aku sampai lupa," kata Shikamaru sambil menepul dahinya.

"_Nah, kalau begitu, kau datang ke sini ya. Bawa istrimu, jangan lupa." _ujar Shikaku. Mendengar ucapan Ayahnya, Shikamaru kaget, "Hah?"

"_Baiklah, Nak. Ayah tidak bisa berlama-lama menelponmu. Segera datang ya. Bawa istrimu, dan kado untuk ibumu. Kami akan menyiapkan makanan di sini. Sampai ketemu, Nak," _ujar Shikaku. Belum sempat Shikamaru memprotes, ayahnya sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"AH! MEREPOTKAN!" raung Shikamaru dan melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidurnya.

Shikamaru berpikir sejenak, 'Ah! Bagaimana caraku untuk mengajaknya? Padahal, saat ulang tahun ibu sebelumnya, ayah tidak memaksaku datang. Dasar merepotkan,'

Setelah mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengajak Temari, akhirnya Shikamaru memberanikan diri untuk keluar kamar dan menemui Temari. Untungnya, Temari sedang ada di ruang keluarga, jadi, Shikamaru tidak perlu repot-repot ke kamarnya.

Shikamaru mengambil napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memanggil Temari, "Temari?" ujarnya.

Temari tak menjawab. Shikamaru mencoba memanggilnya lagi, "Tema—"

"Cepat katakan maumu," ujarnya sinis.

"Um, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke rumah ayah, untuk merayakan hari ulangtahun ibuku. Kau siap-siap sekarang ya, kita berangkat setengah jam lagi," kata Shikamaru terburu-buru.

"Apa katamu? Mengajakku? Cih! Seenaknya saja!" kata Temari senewen.

"Itu harus, karena kau isteriku. Kau tak berhak menolak." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Ha? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Isterimu? Mimpi apa aku menjadi isterimu? Maaf saja ya, Tuan Pemalas, Pelit dan tukang selingkuh, aku sudah tak ada hubungan lagi denganmu,"

"Hm? Kita belum cerai! Kalau kau bilang begitu, berarti kau cerai secara sepihak! Orang tuaku tak setuju aku cerai!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Yeah, yeah, terserah!" bentak Temari dan meninggalkan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menghela napasnya lagi, dan ia segera bersiap-siap.

.

Selama di perjalanan yang membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam untuk sampai ke kampung halaman Shikamaru, mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Temari sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Shikamaru sibuk dengan jalanan. Tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hingga akhirnya, Shikamaru menguap lebar, dan membuat Temari berkata, "Iyuh, ditutup dong jorok!"

Shikamaru tak memperdulikannya, malah bicara topik lain, "Temari, selama berada di sana, bersikaplah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa," pesan Shikamaru.

"Heh, untuk apa? Orang tuamu juga tahu kalau kau dan aku mau cerai,"

"Terserah," ujar Shikamaru. Dan mereka kembali diam.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah ayah Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan Temari turun dari mobil. Udara segar langsung masuk ke indra penciuman mereka. Pemandangan yang asri dan enak dipandang pun menyegarkan penglihatan mereka. Shikamaru menguap keras ketika sampai di sana.

Ayah dan Ibunya langsung menyambut Shikamaru dan Temari ketika mereka baru datang. Shikaku memeluk dan menepuk punggung Shikamaru sedangkan ibunya—Marumi, memeluk Temari dan menanyakan kabar. Temari hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan mertuanya yang begitu protektif.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, mereka segera merayakan hari ulangtahun Marumi yang ke enam puluh dua. Setelah itu, mereka berbincang-bincang mulai dari kegiatan Shikaku dan Marumi di kampung, lalu Marumi yang melakukan tingkah konyol karena tak sabar menunggu kedatangan Shikamaru dan Temari, lalu berujung pada lelucon yang dibuat Shikaku. Mereka semua tampak tertawa senang.

"Hm, bagaimana rumah tangga kalian? Apakah Temari sudah 'isi'?" tanya Marumi kemudian. Shikamaru menundukan kepalanya, Temari pun demikian.

"Maaf, Ayah, Ibu, kami belum bisa memberikan anak. Kalian tahu kan, masalah kami?" ujar Shikamaru. Shikaku dan Marumi bertukar pandang, lalu Shikaku mengajak Shikamaru ke suatu tempat, "Shika, ayo ikut Ayah."

Shikamaru hanya menuruti apa kata ayahnya, ia pun mengikuti ke mana ayahnya membawa ia pergi. Ternyata, mereka pergi ke kamar Shikaku.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Mengapa kau belum memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Temari? Sudah ku bilang kan, kau harus berusaha, Shikamaru," ujar Shikaku _to the point._

"Ayah, aku sudah mencobanya, tapi ia tidak mau menerimaku! Aku juga saat itu tidak selingkuh, tapi, ia terus berprasangka buruk. Sudah tiga tahun aku menderita, ayah!" ujar Shikamaru frustasi.

Shikaku mengela napasnya, "Berapa kali kau mencoba?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru kaget, ia menjawabnya dengan lirih, "Sekali, baru kemarin. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukanku," ujar Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu lakukan terus! Kau juga harus berdoa pada Tuhan."

"Kau terus bilang begitu, Yah," jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Sudah berapa kali kau ke gereja dalam dua bulan ini?" tanya Shikaku.

"Belum pernah," jawabnya. Shikaku terlihat agak marah, tapi ia coba redam, "Bagaimana kau bisa memperbaiki hubunganmu, kalau kau tak pernah berdoa?" ujar Shikaku. Shikamaru hanya diam.

Shikaku pun membuka laci mejanya, mengeluarkan satu buku bersampul hitam, yang terlihat seperti diari. Shikaku pun memberikannya pada Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, ini," katanya dan menjejalkannya ke tangan Shikamaru, "Buku ini, berisi tentang cara Ayah dalam memperbaiki hubungan Ayah dengan Ibumu dulu. Kami juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu. Pakailah ini sebagai pedomanmu selama sebulan kedepan. Lakukan apa yang diperintahkan di situ setiap hari, maka kau akan melihat hasilnya," ujar Shikaku.

"Terimakasih Ayah, kau sangat membantu," ujar Shikamaru.

"Satu lagi, kau harus melakukan semua yang ditulis, tidak peduli dengan keadaanmu," ujar Shikaku. Shikamaru mengangguk, dan menerimanya dengan senang.

.

Sementara di ruang tamu, Marumi bersama Temari sedang terlibat percakapan ringan, tapi cukup berat bagi Temari.

"Kau masih belum memaafkan Shikamaru?" tanya Marumi. Temari menggeleng lemah, "Maaf, Ibu, tapi, aku belum bisa melupakan kejadian saat ia selingkuh itu," ujar Temari.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau begitu. Tapi, satu hal yang mau aku beritahu, kalau kau janganlah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Shikamaru. Karena itu akan memperumit keadaanmu," kata Marumi.

"Baik, Ibu. Tapi, aku mau bercerita padamu. Shikamaru itu, tidak ada mesranya padaku sama sekali, Ibu. Ia selalu kasar padaku, tak pernah memperdulikanku kala aku sakit. Aku sangat kesal dengannya," ujar Temari.

"Ya, ia memang begitu. Asal kau tahu, dulu aku pernah lebih parah masalahnya dibandingkan kamu. Shikaku dulu selalu santai seenaknya dan tak memperdulikanku. Dulu, Shikaku adalah anak yang tidak peduli terhadap agama, seperti Shikamaru sekarang. Ia selalu berbuat seenaknya. Tapi, ia perlahan-lahan dapat mengubah sikap buruknya. Jadi, percayalah pada Shikamaru, pasti dia bisa berubah," kata Marumi menyemangati.

Temari tersenyum, "Terimakasih Ibu, aku akan coba bersabar," katanya. Tapi, di hatinya masih tersirat kebencian atas perlakuan Shikamaru tiga tahun lalu.

.

Shikamaru dan Shikaku pun kembali. Hari sudah semakin gelap, dan Shikamaru dan Temari pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka pamit pada Shikaku dan Marumi, lalu meninggalkan kediaman orang tua mereka. Dijalan, suasana sama seperti ketika mereka berangkat. Tak ada pembicaraan yang menghiasi perjalanan mereka. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah, mereka langsung menuju kamar masing-masing dan lagi-lagi tidak bicara satu kata pun. Tiba-tiba, Shikamaru teringat dengan buku pemberian ayahnya. Segera ia ambil dari sakunya, dan membaca halaman pertama.

'Mungkin, besok adalah hari untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Temari. Baiklah, sesuai isi dari halaman pertama, besok aku harus…..'

~TO BE CONTINUE~

A/N : Akhirnya selesai chapter 1.. Ada yang tahu, cerita ini saya ambil darimana? Saya ambil dari sebuah film entah apa judulnya dan entah siapa pengarangnya. Haha.. Saya ubah sedikit, tapi, kelihatannya gak ada perubahan ya? Ini mirip sama film itu-_-

Huah, baiklah, semakin banyak review, makin cepat update!

Saya tunggu review yang membuat saya semangat,

Maaf kalau fic ini ada unsure SARA sedikit. Gak akan terlalu berpengaruh kok.

Yasud, review ya?

Cheerio,

Sapphire Namikaze


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Chapter 2 is up! Ada yang menunggu-nunggu? #geer. Bytheway, sepertinya chapter 1 ada banyak typo ya? #barusadar. Yaudahlah, saya usahain chapter ini gak ada typo.

Baiklahh! Dengan ini, saya persembahkan~

**Buku yang Mengubahku dan Temari #2**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story and Plot © Sapphire Namikaze

Pair : ShikamaruxTemari

.

.

Don't like? Hush! Hush! Don't read!

Sebelumnya...

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah, mereka langsung menuju kamar masing-masing dan lagi-lagi tidak bicara satu kata pun. Tiba-tiba, Shikamaru teringat dengan buku pemberian ayahnya. Segera ia ambil dari sakunya, dan membaca halaman pertama.

'Mungkin, besok adalah hari untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Temari. Baiklah, sesuai isi dari halaman pertama, besok aku harus…..'

.

'… Membuatkannya minuman pagi.'

Shikamaru tercengang. Membuatkan Temari minuman? Seperti teh atau susu? Apakah Temari akan menerimanya? pikir Shikamaru. Ia tak yain kalau Temari akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tapi, segera ia tepis prasangka buruknya, dan mencoba untuk melakukannya besok, "Baik! Tema-chan, ku yakin, kau pasti akan memaafkanku," ucapnya. Lalu, Shikamaru menutup buku itu dan tidur.

.

Keesokan harinya, Shikamaru bangun lebih pagi. Ia segera membuka piyamanya, lalu mandi. "Brrr… Airnya dingin," keluhnya. Tapi ia tetap mandi. Setelah selesai, Shikamaru mengeringkan tubuhnya, lalu memakai pakaian kerjanya. Ia tak lupa mengikat rambutnya. Setelah itu, Shikamaru keluar kamarnya dan menutup pintu perlahan, 'Sepertinya, Temari belum bangun,' pikirnya.

Shikamaru segera menuju dapur, dan ia pun mengambil gelas, teh celup, dan gula. Ia memasukan dua sendok gula ke dalam gelas, lalu menuangkan air panas ke dalam gelas. Setelah itu, Shikamaru mencelupkan teh itu ke dalam gelas, dan mengaduknya bersamaan dengan gula menggunakan sendok. Setelah ia rasakan manis, ia lalu meletakannya di atas meja makan. Lalu, Shikamaru mengambil secarik kertas lalu menuliskan sesuatu.

Shikamaru meletakan kertas itu di bawah gelas berisi teh manis tadi. Lalu, ia berangkat ke kantornya.

.

Pukul 06.30 pagi, alarm Temari berdering. Ia segera mematikan alarm itu, lalu ia menyipitkan matanya, untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari pagi. Setelah ia sadar bahwa ia sekarang berada di dunia yang penuh penderitaan, ia berjalan malas untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Setelah ia mandi, ia memakai pakaian berwarna cokelat, yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengajar. Ia berdandan sebentar, lalu berkaca. Ia melihat penampilannya yang sudah rapi dan siap untuk bekerja.

"Baik! Ini hariku! Semangat!" serunya sambil mengepalkan tangannya, dan meninjunya ke udara. Setelah Temari merasa siap, ia keluar kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya. Ia akan menuju garasi tempat mobilnya diparkirkan. Tapi, saat melewati ruang makan, ia melihat segelas teh manis dan secarik kertas dibawahnya. Temari lalu menghampirinya. Ia menarik kertas itu lalu membacanya,

"_Temari, ini teh-mu. Diminum, ya…_

—_Shikamaru—"_

Raut muka Temari berubah. Ia terlihat kesal sekarang, "Apa sih maunya Pemalas itu? Sok membuatkan minuman segala," ucap Temari, lalu ia meremas kertas itu, dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Lalu, Temari kembali, dan ia mengambil gelas tersebut. Setelah itu, ia menuju dapur, lebih tepatnya tempat mencuci piring, lalu menumpahkan isi gelas tersebut ke tempat mencuci piring. Kemudian, Temari dengan kasar meletakan gelas itu di sana.

"Jangan harap aku mau meminum minuman yang kau buat, Pemalas!" ujarnya lalu berangkat ke sekolah, tempat ia bekerja.

.

Di kantor, Shikamaru sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir. Tiba-tiba, Naruto datang dengan cengirannya, "Hai, Shika! Apa kabar?" sapanya.

"Buruk," jawab Shikamaru malas. Naruto memasang tampang bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa? Temari lagi?" tebak Naruto asal. Shikamaru mengangguk, "Yah, masalahku hanya dia 'kan?"

"Sudah coba menyapanya seperti yang kubilang?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sudah, hasilnya, ia malah membentakku," ujar Shikamaru. Lalu ia menghela nafas sejenak, dan melanjutkan, "Aku juga sudah membuatkannya teh tadi pagi. Tapi aku tidak tahu, ia akan meminumnya, atau malah membuangnya," ujar Shikamaru.

"Yah, Shika. Kerja bagus!" Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "Walau dibuang juga, jangan putus asa ya! Terus lakukan itu!" saran Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah. Ku cob— Huaachiimm!" Shikamaru bersin. Naruto yang terkena semburannya marah-marah, "Heii! Jangan menular virus! Ditutup dong, jorok!" ujarnya sambil mengelap mukanya.

"Haha, _sorry, sorry,_" kata Shikamaru.

"Hnn, sebaiknya aku memberikan laporan dulu pada Pak Bos. Nanti aku akan segera kembali," ujar Naruto dan meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian. Shikamaru lagi-lagi tercengang, dan bengong sebentar. Tapi, tiba-tiba, hidungnya terasa gatal dan, "Huaaachiimm!"

.

Sementara di kantor guru, Temari baru sampai, dan ia melihat Tenten yang sedang mengoreksi kertas ulangan muridnya. Lalu, Temari menyapanya, "Tenten-san,"

Tenten menoleh, "Wha! Temari-san! Apa kabar?" tanyanya. Temari hanya mendudukan diri di kursinya, lalu ia terlihat kesal, "Kau tahu? Pemalas itu tiba-tiba membuatkanku teh manis tadi pagi. Apa coba maksudnya!" kata Temari.

"Hm," Tenten mencoba berpikir, lalu matanya membulat, "Jangan bilang ia mau meracunimu!" serunya agak keras. Temari terkejut, "Apa?"

"Hm, ya! Aku pernah lihat di sinetron, kalau seorang suami yang pernah selingkuh itu biasanya bersikap baik pada isteri karena ada niat jahat. Tapi, Temari-san, kau tidak meminumnya, 'kan?" tanya Tenten.

"Untungnya saja tidak. Tapi, apakah Pemalas itu sejahat itu?" tanya Temari. Tenten mengangguk, "Mungkin saja," ujarnya, "lebih baik, besok, kau bangun lebih pagi, siapa tahu ia akan membuatkanmu minuman lagi. Jadi, kau bisa melihat apa yang di masukannya ke dalam minumanmu," ujar Tenten.

"Ya, bagus juga idemu. Terimakasih ya, Tenten-san. Kau sudah sangat membantuku," ujar Temari. Tenten tersenyum, "Itu gunanya teman, kan?"

"Ya, tentu. Baiklah, ini sudah bel. Aku masuk kelas dulu, ya, Tenten-san," ujar Temari.

"Ya, aku juga ada kelas, bagaimana kalau kita bareng?" tawar Tenten. "Baik, ayo," ujar Temari, dan mereka keluar kantor guru bersama-sama.

.

Saat jam pulang, Shikamaru hanya duduk di mejanya. Ia terlihat sangat malas untuk pulang. Ditambah lagi, badannya kurang fit untuk menyetir sendiri. Ia seing batuk dan bersin. Tiba-tiba, Naruto menghampirinya, "Shika! Belum pulang?" tanyanya.

"Bel— Huaachim!" Shikamaru bersin lagi, tapi, sekarang ia tak lupa untuk menutup mulutnya dengan tissue.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Dari tadi bersin terus," ujar Naruto.

"Tidak, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan. Kemarin sampai malam aku di rumah Ayah dan merayakan ulangtahun ibu. Dan jatah tidurku dikurangi karena aku mau membuatkan Temari segelas teh. Mungkin juga faktor aku yang mandi dengan air super dingin tadi pagi,"

"Wah, kau mengalami kemajuan, Shika. Kau mau mengorbankan diri dan kesehatanmu demi Temari. Aku senang," ujar Naruto, "Baiklah, hari ini, bolehkah aku mengantarmu ke rumah? Aku yakin kau tidak sanggup menyetir," ujar Naruto.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak, tenang saja. Karena kau sudah berhasil mengalahkan egoism terhadap Temari, anggap saja ini adalah bentuk ucapan selamat dari temanmu!" ujar Naruto.

"Hm, baiklah, trimakasih, Naruto. Kau teman yang baik," Shikamaru tersenyum. Lalu, ia memberikan kunci mobilnya ke tangan Naruto, dan beranjak bangun dari kursinya. Ia berjalan bersama Naruto menuju parkiran dan pulang bersama.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Shikamaru mengucapkan terimakasih pada Naruto. Shikamaru juga mengajak Naruto ke dalam sebentar, tapi, Naruto menolak dengan alasan ia ditunggu oleh Hinata. Shikamaru mengerti. Lalu, melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto. Setelah sosok Naruto tak terlihat lagi, Shikamaru masuk ke rumahnya dengan malas, lalu melihat Temari yang sedang menonton televisi. Shikamaru pun memutuskan untuk menyapa Temari lagi, "Temari, belum tidur?"

"…" hening, ternyata Temari tidak membalas sapaan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menghela napasnya, lalu ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Temari lagi.

Di kamar, Shikamaru segera masuk kamar mandi untuk mandi dan membersihkan lupa ia juga melepas ikatan yang mengikat rambutnya. Lalu, setelah ia selesai mandi, ia mengambil piyama tidurnya, dan memakainya. Sesekali ia bersin, itu menunjukan bahwa ia sedang sakit. Shikamaru membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya yang empuk, lalu, ia memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat, kalau ia harus membaca buku pemberian Ayahnya. Karena itu sangat membantunya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Temari.

Shikamaru pun membuka lembar kedua, '_Jagalah amarahmu,'_

Shikamaru berpikir, "Hm, bukan hal yang sulit. Semoga aku bisa melakukannya besok," katanya, lalu menutup buku itu, dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam laci mejanya. Karena matanya sudah tak mampu untuk di ajak kompromi lagi, maka ia segera memejamkan matanya, dan terlelap.

.

Keesokan harinya, Shikamaru bangun lebih pagi lagi. Ia memaksakan diri untuk mandi, padahal ia tahu bahwa ia sedang flu. Pantaslah, kalau setelah mandi, ia malah terlihat semakin sakit. Lalu, secara perlahan Shikamaru membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu keluar dan membuatkan minuman lagi untuk Temari.

Saat itu juga, Temari juga telah bangun dan diam-diam mengikuti Shikamaru. Temari melihat Shikamaru yang sedang mengambil gula di dapur. Lalu, Temaru juga melihat Shikamaru yang sedang mengaduk teh dengan sendok. 'Sepertinya, Shika benar-benar tulus,' pikir Temari.

"Huachhiim!" Shikamaru bersin lagi. Temari yang sedang mengawasi Shikamaru, tiba-tiba keluar dari persembunyiannya dan membuat Shikamaru kaget, "HEI! KAU BERUSAHA MEMBUATKU SAKIT YA! APA JANGAN-JANGAN KAU MEMBUATKANKU MINUMAN HANYA UNTUK MENULARKAN PENYAKITMU! HAH?" seru Temari.

Shikamaru hampir melompat, ia berusaha menjelaskan, "Tidak! Temari, aku tak sengaja. Baiklah, aku ganti lagi tehnya," ujar Shikamaru. Buru-buru ia membuatkan Temari teh yang baru. Setelah selesai, Shikamaru menyodorkan gelasnya pada Temari. Tapi, Temari menepis tangan Shikamaru, dan menyebabkan gelas tersebut jatuh dan pecah, "Aku tidak mau meminum minuman berpenyakit darimu, tukang selingkuh!" seru Temari. Shikamaru menatap nanar gelas yang jatuh dan pecah tersebut. Matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia marah, "Kau apa-apaan! Semua usahaku, semua yang kulakukan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita, kau hancurkan!" seru Shikamaru.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Yang membuat hidup kita kacau itu kau sendiri! Kau yang selingkuh!"

"Aku tidak berselingkuh! Kau bilang kalau aku berniat menularkan penyakitku? Oh, itu salah besar! Aku tulus memberikannya padamu, Temari!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Omong kosong!" seru Temari. Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan hendak menampar Temari…

—_Jagalah Amarahmu._

Deg. Ia teringat akan kata-kata yang ada dibuku pemberian Ayahnya. Shikamaru menurunkan tangannya, dan segera Shikamaru pergi mengambil sapu, dan menyapu pecahan gelas itu. Temari tercengang. Ia tak menyangka akan melihat perubahan pada diri Shikamaru. Tapi, kembali ia tekankan pada batinnya, kalau Shikamaru itu tak lebih dari pecundang. Temari pun meninggalkan Shikamaru, dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru, terlihat frustasi. Ia membuang pecahan gelas itu, lalu membanting pintu rumahnya keras. Setelah itu, ia menuju garasi dan membawa mobilnya pergi.

.

Pagi hari, saat Shikamaru sampai di kantornya, ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Ayahnya. Ia menekan tombol yang ada di ponselnya, lalu ia menunggu sampai Ayahnya mengangkat.

"_Halo, Shikamaru?" _ujar Shikaku.

"Ayah! Sudah dua hari aku mencoba mengikuti apa yang ditulis dibuku itu, tapi tetap saja, Temari tak bisa memaafkanku!" seru Shikamaru _to the point._

"_Hm, Apa kau sudah melakukannya dengan benar?"_ ujar Shikaku santai.

"Yang pertama, sudah, Yah. Tapi yang kedua, aku sempat lupa, dan marah padanya," ujar Shikamaru lirih.

"_Nah, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan kau tidak berhasil," _

"Ya harus bagaimana lagi? Ayah, itu juga aku marah karena dia yang tidak menghargaiku," ujar Shikamaru.

Di sebrang sana, Shikaku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "_Haha, Shika, kau belum masuk setengahnya saja sudah menyerah. Ingat! Kau masih harus melewati 28 hari lagi. Kau harus bersabar_," ujar Shikaku.

"Ayah, kalau begini terus, kapan dia bisa baik padaku?" ujar Shikamaru.

"_Hm, tunggu saja. Kalau sampai di hari ke tigapuluh dia belum juga menganggapmu sebagai suami, kau bisa minta pertanggung jawaban Ayah,"_

"Baiklah, aku akan terus coba, Yah," ujar Shikamaru.

"_Ya, semangat, ya, Shika!"_

"Terimakasih Yah. Sudah dulu, aku ada pekerjaan," ujar Shikamaru, lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia pun mulai bekerja seperti biasa.

.

Di parkiran sekolah, Temari sedang memarkirkan mobilnya. Lalu, ia turun dari mobil dan melihat Tenten juga baru datang diantar oleh Neji. Setelah Neji menjauh, Tenten masuk ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan Temari. Temari melambaikan tangannya pada Tenten. Tenten tersenyum, dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekati Temari, "Hai, Temari-san,"

"Hai juga, Tenten-san. Ayo kita masuk," ujar Temari.

Setelah mereka duduk di ruang guru, mereka mengobrol sebentar, seperti biasa, "Temari-san, bagaimana Shikamaru? Apa dia membuatkanmu minuman lagi?" tanya Tenten.

Temari mengangguk kesal, "Huh, ya. Dan kau tahu, dia bersin di depan minumanku! Bayangkan kalau aku yang meminum minuman yang terkontaminasi itu. Yang ada aku mengalami penyakit seperti dia!"

"Astaga! Anak pemalas itu benar-benar mau berniat jahat padamu rupanya!" seru Tenten

"Memang. Dia memang jahat."

"Ya, aku mengerti perasaanmu, Temari-san. Menurutku, apapun yang dia lakukan padamu, jangan kau terima, ya. Aku takut kalau kau ada apa-apa," ujar Tenten.

"Ya, itu pasti, tenten. Aku juga tak berniat menerimanya,"

"Hm, oke, kita ke kelas?" ajak Tenten. Temari mengangguk, dan mengikuti Tenten.

.

Shikamaru akhirnya sampai ke rumah, ia segera mengganti bajunya dan berbaring. Ia merenungkan kejadian hari ini. Ia kesal akan Temari yang bersikap jahat padanya. Padahal, Shikamaru sudah berusaha keras untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Tiba-tiba ia ingat untuk membaca buku itu lagi.

Ia buka lembar ke tiga, "_Teleponlah ia empat jam sekali selama bekerja."_

Shikamaru mengernyit, "Telepon empat jam sekali? Menghabiskan pulsa! Merepotkan," ujarnya. Ia lalu menutup bukunya, dan mencoba untuk tidur.

#####

Keesokan harinya, Shikamaru tetap membuatkan Temari teh. Bahkan, ia sempat membeli bubur ayam untuk Temari sarapan. Ia juga menuliskan notes di kertas, lalu berangkat.

Saat Temari bangun, ia melihat teh dan bubur itu. Lalu, ia membaca notes yang dibuat Shikamaru, "_Temari, selamat pagi, dimakan dan diminum ya, -Shikamaru-"_

"Cih," ucap Temari. Lagi-lagi ia remas kertas itu, dan ia tidak menyentuh sedikitpun bubur itu. Ia membuang semua yang diberikan Shikamaru, dan setelah itu dia berangkat.

.

Di parkiran, Temari mengunci mobilnya. Ia berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Tiba-tiba, ia tersandung oleh sebuah ranting dan terjatuh. Tapi, ia tak merasakan rasa sakit. Ia juga merasa ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya. Temari pun membuka matanya, ia melihat sesosok laki-laki yang memiliki rambut merah, dan terlihat manis yang menyunggingkan senyum kepadanya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?" ujarnya.

Temari tercengang, ia menatap pemuda itu, 'Astaga, dia keren sekali…' pikirnya.

~TO BE CONTINUE~

A/N : Makin jelek lagi nih fic.. Ada yang berpendapat begitu? Hehe..

Lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya ya..? hm..

By the way, ada yang bisa tebak siapa yang menangkap Temari~~?

Hm, hm.. baiklah, sekarang balasan review aja dulu dari author paling keren #ditimpuk

**Sabaku Yuri : **Makasih reviewnya, ini udah update. Udah baca kan? Kalo boleh minta reviewnya lagi, ya..!

**Anon : **anda salah ngasih review atau apa? ShikaTema kan jenis kelaminnya gak sama-_-

**Hello Kitty Cute : **Yah,yah, begitulah.. Temari salah paham. Udah update nih. Baca ya.. Abis itu kalo bisa review lagi..  
><strong>Putri Suna : <strong>Haha, saya ketawa ngeliat review mu… Bener juga sih, Shika bisa tahan napsunya terhadap Tema yang hot~ hehe.. Ini dah update.. kalo boleh minta review lagi ya..?

**o0 Gui-gui 0o : **hmm, Shikaku jadi pendeta memang tak bisa dibayangkan ya..? haha.. makasih ya reviewnya, ini dah update. Kalo boleh minta review lagi dong…?

**EMmA ShiKaTeMa : **Yap, author sengaja bikin teman Shika n teman Temari karena biasanya cewe suka luluh terhadap perhatian cowo yang manis #halah. Tapi, biasanya cewe itu lebih memperhatikan saran orang. Kalau temennya ngomporin, otomatis si Temari gak akan luluh oleh kebaikan yang dilakukan Shika dong..? ini udh apdet ya.. Boleh minta RnR lagi?

**Naoki : **ini udah update. Termasuk kilat kah? Review lagi ya kalau udah baca..

**Kagome Sabaku : **Makasih udah baca dan ngereview.. Makasih juga udah terima aku di ShikaTema Lovers. Whaha.. Ini udh apdet. Review lagi ya..?

**Tanaka Nara : **Hmm, ya, Tema salah paham doang.. Ha? Request Itachi atau Hidan..? hmm, di pertimbangkan.. haha.. Ini udah update! Mau review lagi?

**midnight : **Gapapa, lebih baik telat review dr pada ga review sama sekali ^^. Menarik? Makasih~! Ini udah update.. Review lagi, boleh?

**Rokka Nishimura : **Mungkin Shikaku pernah temenan sama Hidan, jadi dia ketularan gitu deh.. hahah.. Ini udah update.. review lagi boleh?

**Min Cha 'ShikaTema : ** Makasih reviewnya.. ini udah update. Minta reviewnya lagi boleh?

**Hime-chan : **Lucu? Hahaha, makasih.. Author dapet ide dari sebuah film. Tapi, lupa judulnya apa.. Sequel rate M? kalau begitu, Hime-chan mau bantu? #plak! Ini udah update! Review lagi, boleh?

**CharLene Choi : **Salam kenal juga.. Ya, aku akan bantu meramaikan fic ST. ya, saya coba ada pria lain yang ngerebut Temari. Memang itu rencana awal, hehe. Ini udah update! Boleh minta review lagi?

**mayraa : **Keren? Makasih.. Mau fave? Makasih! Btw, NejiTen dan NaruHina kayaknya Cuma numpang nama. Doakan saja saya berubah pikiran dan mau memunculkan mereka. Btw, ini udah update~ boleh minta review lagi?

Yap, apabila kesalahan penulisan nama, aku minta maaf. Makasih yang udah fave.

RnR ?

Cheerio,

Sapphire Namikaze.

6/4/2011

01.50 p.m.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Chapter 3 update! Ternyata baru disadari kalau chapter 2 juga banyak typo. Hm, makasih buat yang udah RnR chapter 2. Menurut kalian, di chapter ini tokoh-tokohnya jadi OOC gak sih?

Dengan ini, saya persembahkan~

**Buku yang Mengubahku dan Temari #3**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story and Plot © Sapphire Namikaze

Pair : ShikamaruxTemari

.

.

Don't like? Hush! Hush! Don't read!

Sebelumnya :

Di parkiran, Temari mengunci mobilnya. Ia berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Tiba-tiba, ia tersandung oleh sebuah ranting dan terjatuh. Tapi, ia tak merasakan rasa sakit. Ia juga merasa ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya. Temari pun membuka matanya, ia melihat sesosok laki-laki yang memiliki rambut merah, dan terlihat manis yang menyunggingkan senyum kepadanya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?" ujarnya.

Temari tercengang, ia menatap pemuda itu, 'Astaga, dia keren sekali…' pikirnya.

.

"Nona?" tanya pemuda itu dan menyadarkan Temari.

"Ah! Iya, terimakasih," ujar Temari dan kembali berdiri tegak. Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Ya, sama-sama Nona. Hm, kau tahu di mana ruang Kepala Sekolah?" ujarnya.

'Apa? Dia memanggilku Nona? Apakah wajahku ini terlihat seperti orang yang belum menikah?' pikir Temari. Ia tak sadar bahwa wajahnya telah memerah sekarang.

"Nona? Kenapa? Wajahmu memerah. Apa karena terjatuh tadi?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ah? Hm, tidak apa-apa. Ah, ruang Kepala Sekolah ya? Hm, di… Ah iya! Di sebelah ruang guru!" seru Temari. Ia menjadi salah tingkah karena pemuda itu menyadari bahwa pipinya sedang bersemu sekarang. 'Aduh, semoga aku tidak _blushing _lagi sekarang!' pikirnya.

"Hm? Ruang guru itu dimana? Haha, maaf kalau banyak tanya. Aku baru pertama ke sekolah ini masalahnya," ujarnya.

"I-iya, aku bisa maklumi. Sini, biar aku tunjukan," kata Temari. Pemuda itu mengikuti Temari dan berjalan beriringan dengannya. Sesekali Temari melirik-lirik ke arah pemuda itu. Sayangnya, pemuda itu menyadari kalau dari tadi Temari memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa, Nona? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanyanya.

Temari hanya menjawabnya dengan jantung yang berdegup, "Hm, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, kau sangat mirip dengan adikku," jawabnya.

"Ahaha, benarkah?" tanyanya.

"I-iya, benar. Hm, ini ruang Kepala Sekolah. Masuk saja. Hm, aku harus ke ruang guru dulu, ya," ujar Temari.

"Kau guru di sini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya, benar,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti kita akan berjumpa lagi, ya, Temari-san," ujarnya.

"Kau tahu dari mana namaku?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Yah, yah, sampai jumpa," katanya lalu masuk ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Temari langsung senyum-senyum sendiri dan masuk ke ruang guru.

Di ruang guru, Temari bertemu Tenten dan langsung menyapa Tenten dengan ceria, "Tenten-san!"

"Wah, ada apa nih, Temari-san. Kau terlihat senang," ujarnya.

"Hm, coba tebak!" ujar Temari. Tenten memasang raut wajah sedang berpikir.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Kau sudah baikan dengan Shikamaru!" seru Tenten.

"Huh, gak mungkin!" jawab Temari.

"Lalu, apa dong?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku tadi bertemu laki-laki tampan! Dia membantuku waktu aku jatuh tadi!" ujar Temari.

"Hah? Kau kok senang?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya jelaslah!"

"Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru…? Kau masih menganggapnya sebagai suamimu, kan?" ujar Tenten.

"Kau kok tumben mau memperhatikan perasaan pemalas itu? Sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan si pemalas itu! Aku sudah muak!" ujar Temari.

"Tapi, setidaknya lebih baik kau ceraikan dulu dia. Baru mendekati pria lain. Jangan selingkuh begitu," ujar Tenten.

"Yah, yah, yang jelas aku senang bertemu dengan pemuda tampan berambut merah! Dan kau tahu, Tenten? Dia memanggilku 'Nona'!" ujarnya semangat, "Menurutmu, apakah wajahku ini terlihat seperti orang belum menikah?" tanyanya.

"Hm, iya sih,"

"Haa~! Senangnyaa…" ujar Temari dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tenten hanya menghela napasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kepala Sekolah keluar dari ruangannya. "Mohon perhatiannya, semua!" ujarnya. Semua guru menghentikan pekerjaannya, dan menatap sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Ya, mulai hari ini, ada yang akan menjadi guru baru di sini," ujarnya, "Sasori-san, bisakah Anda masuk?" ujarnya.

Orang yang dipanggil Sasori tadi masuk ke ruang guru dan menyunggingkan senyumannya, "Salam kenal, aku Sasori. Mulai hari ini, aku akan bekerja sebagai asisten guru Fisika di sekolah ini. Mohon bantuannya," ujarnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

Seketika itu juga, jantung Temari berhenti berdetak. Lalu, saat ia sadar, ia mengacungkan tangannya ke atas, "Aku guru Fisika di sini. Jadi, kau akan jadi asistenku?" tanya Temari.

"Benar, Temari-san. Saya harap Anda dapat bekerja sama dengan Sasori-san," ujar Kepala Sekolah.

"Baiklah," ujar Temari, "Hm, S-sasori-san, mari ikut saya. Saya akan memperkenalkan dimana kelas tempat kita mengajar nanti, dan jadwal-jadwalnya."

Sasori mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Temari. Sesampainya mereka di lab Fisika, Temari menjelaskan semua yang di pakai di sini—dengan nada gugup pastinya— Selama Temari menjelaskan, Sasori hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil dan tersenyum. Sesekali ia juga mengucapkan, "Begitu, ya, Nona," atau "Baiklah, Nona," dan sebagainya. Hal itu membuat Temari menjadi lebih tertarik pada Sasori.

Sampai akhirnya Temari selesai menjelaskan semuanya, ia langsung terduduk di kursi samping Sasori. Sasori menatap Temari, lalu merogoh ke saku jaketnya, "Nona, terimakasih penjelasannya. Ini, lebih baik minum dulu," ujar Sasori dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Temari. Temari menerimanya dan segera meneguknya.

Setelah Temari puas minum, ia mengajak ngobrol Sasori, "Hm, Sasori-san, sebelumnya, kau kerja di mana?" tanyanya.

"Hm, aku pernah bekerja sebagai dokter sebelumnya," ujarnya, "Lalu, aku juga punya rumah sakit,"

"Oh ya? Tapi, kenapa kau berhenti dari pekerjaan itu?" tanya Temari.

"Yah, itu semua karena, ada adikku di sini. Dia cukup brutal dan tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk bekerja setengah hari disini untuk mengawasinya,"

"Wah, kau baik sekali. Lalu, mengapa tidak memilih Biologi saja? Itu lebih cocok di bidangmu kan?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Yah, masalahnya adikku itu paling lemah di Fisika, karena itulah."

"Hm, aku mengerti," ujar Temari. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berdering, "Sasori-san, tunggu sebentar. Aku mau menerima telepon dulu," ujarnya lalu pergi agak menjauh untuk mencari privasi.

.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru sedang bosan di meja kerjanya karena tidak ada kerjaan. Ia memainkan permainan di ponselnya. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat kata-kata di buku, "_Teleponlah ia setiap 4 jam sekali selama bekerja,"_

Shikamaru melirik jam, "Pukul 10.00 rupanya. Aku harus menelponnya," ucapnya percaya diri. Tapi, setelah melihat nomor Temari, ia mulai ciut lagi. "Bagaimana kalau ia sedang mengajar? Aku bisa menghancurkan karirnya," pikir Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba, Naruto lewat. Shikamaru memanggilnya, "Naruto!"

Naruto pun menoleh, ia melambaikan tangan pada Shikamaru, dan mendekatinya, "Shika, tunggu sebentar ya, Hinata-chan sedang menelponku," ujarnya lalu menjauh lagi. Shikamaru menghela napas, "Huh, kalau udah urusan Hinata, pekerjaan pun terabaikan. Merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto mendekat lagi, tapi ia masih keadaan menelpon. "Haha, iya, Hinata-chan. Aku hari ini pulang cepat!" ujar Naruto sambil senyum-senyum, "Sudah dulu ya, Hinata-chan. _Love you, Honey. _Muach!" ujar Naruto dan memutuskan sambungan telepon. Naruto pun memasukan ponselnya ke sakunya.

"Hei, Shika! Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau dengan Hinata mesra sekali. Kau tidak tahu apa kalau ada bos, kau bisa dihabisi!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Ehehe," tawa Naruto seperti tak punya dosa, "Iya, aku tahu. Hm, kau mau nanya apa?"

"Aku mau tanya, kalau aku menelpon Temari, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"WAH! Bagus sekali! Ayo telepon sekarang!" ujar Naruto dan merampas ponsel Shikamaru dari tangan pemiliknya.

"Hei! Apa yang mau di bicarakan nanti? Aku tak mungkin tertawa sepertimu dan Hinata barusan!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Yah, mudah saja. Tanya saja dia sedang apa, bagaimana keadaan di kelas, dan semacamnya lah," saran Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau ia sedang mengajar? Aku takut nanti aku malah menghancurkan karirnya," ujar Shikamaru.

"Coba dulu, Shika," ujar Naruto dan memberikan ponsel itu kembali pada Shikamaru.

"Baiklah."

Shikamaru pun menerimanya, dan mencari kontak Temari di ponselnya. Setelah muncul nama Temari, dengan ragu ia menekan tombol hijau untuk menghubungi Temari. Ia mendengar nada tunggu dengan penuh kegugupan. Tanpa disadari, Temari sudah mengangkat telepon dari Shikamaru, "_Halo?"_

"Ah, Temari, halo,"

.

Temari melihat nomor di ponselnya, 'Sepertinya nomor baru. Aku tak mengenalnya,' pikir Temari. Ia lalu mengangkatnya, "Halo?"

"_Ah, Temari, halo,"_

Deg. Ia merasa jantungnya berdegup saat Shikamaru menelponnya. Tapi, Temari mencoba angkuh, "Perlu apa menelpon?"

"_Hm, hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar. Kau sedang apa, Temari?"_

"Perlukah kau tahu?" ujar Temari sinis.

"_Baiklah, kau apa kabar?" _tanya Shikamaru dari seberang sana.

"Sudah! Jangan menelponku hanya untuk menanyakan hal aneh seperti itu!" seru Temari. Sasori mendengar Temari yang berteriak-teriak. Lalu, Sasori memutuskan untuk menghampiri Temari, "Temari-san, ada apa?" tanyanya. Temari tersentak kaget, "Sasori, nanti dulu ya," ujarnya.

Shikamaru mendengar itu, lalu ia bertanya, "_Kau sedang bersama siapa? Sasori? Siapa itu?" _

"Bukan urusanmu! Urusi saja pekerjaanmu!" seru Temari.

"_Kau selingkuh?" _tanya Shikamaru. Temari yang sudah kebingungan hanya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, lalu menonaktifkan ponselnya.

.

"Temari?" tanya Shikamaru pada telepon.

"Tutt, ttutt, tutt,"

"Akhh! Sial!" seru Shikamaru. Naruto keheranan, "Apa yang ia katakan?" Shikamaru tak memperdulikan Naruto. Ia terus-terusan menghubungi Temari, tapi yang ia dengar hanyalah suara operator, "_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif,"_

Shikamaru menyerah. Ia membanting ponselnya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan melompat berdiri lalu berlari ke toilet laki-laki. "Hei, Shika!" seru Naruto. Naruto pun mengejar Shikamaru.

Di toilet, Shikamaru terlihat frustasi dan menangis,"Temari… Tega sekali kau selingkuh," ujarnya. Ia terlihat sangat kacau sekarang. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Temari akan berbuat demikian padanya.

Naruto pun masuk, dan melihat Shikamaru yang sekarang terlihat sangat stress. Ia pun menepuk bahu Shikamaru, "Shika, kau kenapa? Apa Temari benar-benar selingkuh?" tanya Naruto. Shikamaru menggeleng pelan, "Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, ada suara laki-laki di sana,"

"Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu. Jangan sampai kejadian salah paham tiga tahun lalu terulang lagi," ujar Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto," Shikamaru menggeleng, "Itu sepertinya sudah pasti. Tidak mungkin muridnya memanggilnya 'Temari-san' kan?"

"Hei, siapa tahu itu rekan kerjanya. Sudahlah, jangan terus menuduh begitu," ujar Naruto.

"….."

"Shika, lebih baik lupakan dulu itu. Sekarang kita bekerja saja dulu," ujar Naruto, dan merangkul Shikamaru. Lalu ia membawa Shikamaru kembali ke mejanya.

.

"Temari-san, kau kenapa terlihat buruk begitu?" tanya Sasori. Temari menggeleng lemah, "Tidak ada, Sasori-san,"

"Memangnya, tadi itu siapa? Pacar? Atau suami?" tanya Sasori.

"Penagih hutang. Aku stress menghadapinya," ujar Temari berbohong. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas, lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Sasori-san," panggil Temari.

"Ya, Nona?"

"Jangan panggil 'Nona' begitu. Panggil saja Temari. Itu cukup,"

"Baiklah, kenapa, Temari-san?" tanyanya.

"Lima menit lagi, anak kelas X-A masuk ke lab ini. Maukah kau menggantikanku? Jadi, aku hanya perlu menjelaskan padamu apa saja bahannya, lalu kau yang akan membagikannya pada murid-murid nanti," ujar Temari.

"Baiklah, apa saja bahannya?"

"Ini, halaman 220-230, ini rangkumannya. Kau tinggal pahami. Ini mudah kok," ujar Temari.

"Ya," kata Sasori lalu membaca rangkuman yang telah dibuat oleh Temari.

Lima menit kemudian, siswa kelas X-A masuk. Sasori langsung menyambut mereka. Seperti biasa, para siswi langsung histeris melihat Sasori. Temari hanya menghela napas dan diam.

Selama melihat Sasori mengajar, Temari di buat tercengang. Sasori langsung bisa memberikan rumus yang mudah diingat oleh murid-muridnya. Temari terus memperhatikan Sasori yang sedang mengajar. 'Astaga, ia cerdas sekali. Sangat gagah dan tegas,' pikir Temari. Tiba-tiba, Temari di buat terkejut oleh seorang siswa yang berteriak, "Wah, Temari-sensei sepertinya terpesona oleh Sasori-sensei!"

"HEI! Belajar saja yang benar!" seru Temari dan menatap tajam anak itu. Anak itupun langsung bergidik, "I-iya, maaf, sensei," ujarnya cepat-cepat sebelum mendapat masalah. Sementara para siswi langsung berbisik-bisik, "Bukannya Temari-sensei sudah punya suami? Kok ia masih melirik-lirik Sasori-sensei?"

Temari yang mendengarnya, langsung melemparkan sebuah spidol ke arah siswi yang menggosip tersebut, "Hei! Kau! Jangan menggosip!" serunya ketika spidol itu mengenai tepat di tangan siswi tersebut, "Keluar sekarang dan kerjakan semua latihan dari halaman 250-300! Harus dikumpulkan sebelum pulang!" seru Temari. Siswi itu ketakutan, wajahnya hampir menangis. Lalu dengan lemas ia keluar dari ruang Fisika.

"Kau harusnya tak perlu sekejam itu, Temari-san," ujar Sasori.

"Biarkan saja! Biar mereka tahu kalau menggosip itu tidak baik! Apalagi menggosipi guru," ujar Temari. Sasori menghela napasnya.

Lalu, Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum pada murid-muridnya, "Seperinya, Temari-sensei moodnya sedang buruk. Kalian jangan cari masalah, ya," ujarnya lalu kembali mengajar lagi.

.

Pukul empat sore, Shikamaru sedang memasukan barang-barang yang ia bawa ke dalam tasnya. Naruto melihatnya, lalu bertanya, "Tumben kau cepat pulang, Shika," ujarnya.

"Aku stress, Naruto. Aku mau cepat sampai di rumah dan tidur,"

"Dasar pemalas. Kau sudah izin dengan bos? Jangan sampai besok kau dapat masalah," ujar Naruto.

"Ya, aku sudah bilang. Ya sudahlah Naruto, aku pulang dulu," ujar Shikamaru.

"Ya, hati-hati Shika," kata Naruto dan melambaikan tangannya, "Lalu, kalau kau marah pada Temari, jangan kasar-kasar ya,"

"Hn, aku tahu," ujar Shikamaru dan meninggalkan Naruto.

.

Ini adalah jam pulang bagi para guru. Temari segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan masuk kedalam. Tiba-tiba, Sasori mengetuk kaca mobil Temari. Temari pun tersenyum dan membuka kacanya, "Ada apa, Sasori-san?"

"Hm, sebelum pulang, kita makan dulu, yuk. Sepertinya daritadi kau stress. Jadi, menurutku kau perlu hiburan,"

Temari berpikir, 'Yah, makan bersama juga tidak terlalu buruk. Daripada di rumah,'

Temari mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku terima."

"Hm. Tapi, biarkan aku yang menyetir, ya?" tawar Sasori.

"Baiklah," kata Temari lalu pindah ke kursi di samping pengemudi. Lalu, Sasori membawa mobil itu keluar dari Konoha International School, dan menuju ke suatu tempat yang Temari tidak ketahui. Karena Temari terlalu pusing, maka ia memutuskan untuk tidur di perjalanan.

Sesampainya di tempat mereka akan makan, Sasori membangunkan Temari, "Temari-san,"

Temari yang setengah tersadar, mengucek-ucek matanya, lalu ia bangun, "Ah, sudah sampai, ya? Ini dimana?"

"Konoha Café," jawab Sasori.

"Hah? Aku tak mampu bayar nanti! Di sini kan mahal," ujar Temari.

"Tenang, aku yang akan bayar," kata Sasori. Temari pun mengangguk, lalu ikut turun.

Mereka pun masuk ke café dan memesan makanan. Setelah itu, mereka menunggu makanan di antar sambil berbincang-bingcang, "Temari-san,"

"Ya?"

"Apa benar yang dikatakan siswi tadi, kalau kau sudah mempunyai suami?" tanya Sasori.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanya Temari balik.

"Hm, aku malu kalau selama ini aku memanggilmu 'Nona', bukan 'Nyonya'. Haha," ujarnya.

Temari pun tertawa, "Haha, ku kira apa,"

.

Shikamaru sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Tiba-tiba, saat ia melewati Konoha Café, ia melihat mobil istrinya. Shikamaru pun menghentikan laju mobilnya dan memastikan plat nomor mobilnya. Ia kaget, itu benar-benar mobil istrinya. Shikamaru pun masuk ke dalam café untuk melihat dimana istrinya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat istrinya sedang tertawa bersama pria berambut merah yang ia tak bisa lihat wajahnya. Segera saja pipi Shikamaru memanas, tapi, ia coba redam amarahnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya, lalu memotret kejadian itu dan segera meninggalkan café itu.

.

"Yah, jadi itu benar? Maaf ya, selama ini aku memanggilmu 'Nona'"

"Hei! Dia hanya gossip! Aku belum punya suami!" seru Temari bohong. Temari memang menganggap Shikamaru telah cerai dengannya. Karena itulah, ia mengaku tidak punya suami pada Sasori.

"Oh, ya, benar juga. Memang wajahmu terlihat seperti wanita yang belum bersuami. Haha," kata Sasori.

Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan waktu makan malam mereka dengan candaan dan tertawa yang dapat membuat Temari merasa nyaman.

.

Di mobil, Shikamaru terlihat frustasi dan memukul stir mobilnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia kembali melihat foto Temari yang tertawa lepas bersama pria berambut merah. 'Itu pasti Sasori yang dibicarakan tadi siang,' pikir Shikamaru. Ia pun mencari kontak Naruto di ponselnya, lalu menelpon Naruto.

"_Halo?"_

"Naruto, Temari benar-benar,"

"_Kenapa Temari?" _tanya Naruto di sebrang.

"Aku melihatnya bersama seorang pria berambut merah. Temari sedang makan bersamanya," ujar Shikamaru lirih.

"_Hah? Kau yakin! Ya ampun,"_

"Ya, Naruto. Aku yakin sekali. Dan satu lagi. Aku juga yakin dia yang bersama Temari tadi siang. Seingatku, Temari menyebut-nyebut nama Sasori," ujar Shikamaru.

"_Apa? Sasori?_" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, kau kenal Sasori, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"_Dia itu bukannya seorang dokter terkenal, yang memiliki Konoha Health Hospital, ya?"_ ujar Naruto. Shikamaru tersentak, "Apa?"

"_Ya, setahuku dia dokter terkenal,"_ ujar Naruto.

"Tapi, tadi Temari ada di sekolah, tidak mungkin kan ada dokter yang datang?" ujar Shikamaru.

"_Aku juga tak tahu, tapi, yang jelas, ada ratusan Sasori di Konoha. Jadi, mungkin bukan Sasori yang itu,_" ujar Naruto.

"Hm, mungkin juga. Tapi, Naruto, apa kau yakin Temari akan bertindak sejahat itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"_Karena itu, kau jangan terlalu berprasangka buruk,"_

"Tapi, aku sudah jelas-jelas melihatnya bersama pria itu! Dia bahkan bisa tertawa senang!"

"_Lebih baik, kau cepat pulang. Nanti kalau dia datang, tanya baik-baik. Jangan langsung marah!" _saran Naruto.

"Hm, iya. Makasih sarannya, Naruto," ujar Shikamaru, "Salam buat Hinata,"

"_Ya, _bye _Shika," _ujarnya lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon. Shikamaru pun langsung membawa mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

.

Setelah makan, Sasori mengantar Temari pulang. Sekarang mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Sasori-san, aku jadi tidak enak. Kau sudah membayar makanan itu, dan kau mengantarku pulang. Hm, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu sekarang?" tawar Temari.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku sudah telepon supirku untuk menjemputku. Kau istrahat saja, Temari-chan,"

"Hah?" tanya Temari memastikan pendengarannya. 'Temari-chan? Apa tidak salah?' pikirnya.

"Ya, kau istirahat saja. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Daagh!" serunya dan melambaikan tangannya.

Temari pun tersenyum senang. Ia masuk ke rumahnya, dan melihat Shikamaru sudah pulang. Tanpa mengacuhkan Shikamaru, Temari langsung menuju kamarnya. Tiba-tiba, langkahnya terhenti oleh kata-kata Shikamaru, "Temari, kau selingkuh?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan tajam.

~TO BE CONTINUE~

A/N : Huah, jadi chapter 3 nya..! Menarikkah? Author buatnya saat lagi badmood loh.. Yasud, makasih bagi yang udah review chapter 2. Hm, maafkan bila ada typo atau salah kata.

Ini dia balasan review!

**Aphro : **ini Chapter 3 update. Review lagi ya abis baca.

**midnight : **Happy end dong~~ gak rela lah kalau sad end. Hm, Tenten itu bukan memprovokasi. Tapi, dia cuma khawatir dengan Temari yang diapa-apain sama Shika. Maklumlah, korban sinetron *plak! Yap, cowo itu Sasori~ Hm, review lagi ya..?

**Sabaku Yuri : **Hehe, iya nih. Author sih rencananya update tiap jumat malem atau sabtu malem. Tapi, kalau gak bisa, mungkin minggu depannya lagi. Ya, itu Sasori.. Tebakannya benar! Hn, minta review lagi boleh?

**mayraa : **Tenten bukan antagoniss.. Dia cuma korban sinetron. Tau kan? Di sinetron itu biasanya ada adegan 'ngeracunin' oranglah, de el el. Yo, sesuai keinginanmu, ada NaruHina muncul sedikit walau cuma adegan Naruto yang di telpon Hinata. Soalnya author bingung mau nempatin NaruHina dimana. Hehe… mungkin bentar lagi author mau buat fic NaruHina. Niat baca? *promosi* Hm, boleh minta review untuk chap 3 ini lagi?

**EMma ShiKaTeMa : **Hehe, Tema memang tergodaaa.. Dan Shika makin frustasii.. Hehe… Pastinya Shika akan lbh berusaha lagi. Dan baiknya, nanti sifat buruknya Shika menghilang! Sekarang aja dia udah rajin bangun pagi dan nyiapin sarapan buat Tema… Hehe.. boleh minta review lagi?

**Cuilan Bakpao : **Yep, chapter 3 update lagi! Dan tebakanmu benar, itu Sasori. Kalau itu Choza, kayaknya Temari pasti lebih milih Shika deh-_- *dilindes Choza* hehe, boleh minta review lagi?

**Putri Suna : **Hehe, Temari mudah berpaling sekali… Ini udah update chapter 3. Review lagi ya..!

**CharLene Choi : ** Di chapter 3 sudah tampak sedikit reaksinya Shika. Hehe.. Review lagi boleh?

**Endah PinkPumpkin : **Yaa. Itu Sasori. Hm, makasih udah review dan ngefave. Boleh minta reviewnya lagi?

**Rokka Nishimura : **Terus kasih semangat buat Shika lewat review ya! Hehe.. Review lagi dongg…?

**Hello Kitty cute : **Ya. Itu Sasori. Ini udah update. Review lagi boleh?

**Kagome Sabaku : **Shikamaru : Makasih, Kagome-san. Udah ngasih semangat. Aku terharu deh *nangis* Hehe, tuh balesan dari Shika. Kalau dari author, makasih reviewnya ya. Boleh minta review lagi?

Yah, kalau ada salah penulisan nama, maap ya..

Kalau yang belum di sebut maaf juga. Mungkin di chapter 4 baru di bales..

Oke, Makasih udah mau baca.

Cheerio,

Sapphire Namikaze

Created : 7 Apr 2012 / 10.52 p.m

Published : 13 Apr 2012


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Aloooow minna~~! Saya balik lagiiii~~! Ini chapter 4 udah selesaii.. Maafkan bila OOC atau banyak typo-nya… Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin…

Baiklah, dengan ini, saya persembahkan~

**Buku yang Mengubahku dan Temari #4**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story and Plot © Arezzo Calienttes 'Namikaze

Pair : ShikamaruxTemari

.

.

Don't like? Hush! Hush! Don't read!

Sebelumnya :

Temari pun tersenyum senang. Ia masuk ke rumahnya, dan melihat Shikamaru sudah pulang. Tanpa mengacuhkan Shikamaru, Temari langsung menuju kamarnya. Tiba-tiba, langkahnya terhenti oleh kata-kata Shikamaru, "Temari, kau selingkuh?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan tajam.

.

Tanpa berbalik, Temari menjawab Shikamaru, "Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku suamimu, Temari. Hargai aku sedikit!" seru Shikamaru.

"Kau pikir kau sudah menghargaiku, eh? Kau mencampakanku tahu!" Temari berbalik, lalu menatap Shikamaru tajam.

Shikamaru pun melompat berdiri, "Apa? Aku TIDAK selingkuh! Dan aku TIDAK mencampakanmu sama sekali!" seru Shikamaru.

"Tidak mengaku ya?" ujar Temari sinis, "Sudah jelas kan tiga tahun lalu kau selingkuh?"

Shikamaru ingin meledak, tapi kembali diingatnya apa yang ada di halaman kedua buku pemberian ayahnya itu, "_Jagalah Amarahmu,"_

Shikamaru pun menatap Temari, "Temari, aku percaya padamu, kau tidak mungkin selingkuh," ujar Shikamaru. Dan ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Temari masih mengeraskan hatinya, dan tidak menghiraukan Shikamaru.

.

Shikamaru masuk ke kamarnya. Masih dengan tampang frustasi, akhirnya ia mencoba menelpon Naruto.

"_Halo?" _ujar Naruto.

"Hai. Ada yang mau ku ceritakan," ujar Shikamaru.

"_Apa?"_

"Temari, tadi aku bertengkar denganya,"

"_Shika! Yang penting adalah kepercayaanmu terhadap Temari. Kau jangan berprasangka buruk begitu!"_

"Ini ada bukti, Naruto! Aku melihatnya sendiri!" seru Shikamaru.

"_Tiga tahun lalu kau bilang Temari juga melihatnya. Tapi semua itu tidak benar, kan, Shika?" _tanya Naruto.

"Hm, kau benar. Apa yang harus ku lakukan kalau begitu?"

"_Ke sekolah. Tanya kepastian pada Kepala Sekolahnya. Siapakah Sasori itu sebenarnya."_

"Hm, hm. Benar juga. Berarti, besok aku harus cuti?" tanya Shikamaru.

"_Terserahmu. Mau cuti atau tidak,"_

"Oke. Naruto, terimakasih saranmu," ujar Shikamaru. Ia pun memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Shikamaru mencoba tenang. Ia pun berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Kembali teringat olehnya bahwa ia harus membaca dan melakukan setiap hal yang dikatakan oleh buku pemberian ayahnya itu. Diambilnya buku itu, dan membuka lembaran berikutnya, "_Percaya kepadanya…"_

Itulah isinya. Shikamaru merenung, "Percaya pada Temari, ya…" gumamnya. Setelah itu, ia menutup bukunya dan menguap lebar, "Hoaaamh… Selamat tidur," ucapnya.

.

Pagi ini Shikamaru tidak membuatkan sarapan serta minuman untuk Temari. Ia pun sekarang masih tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Mungkin ia berpikir karena hari ini dia cuti, jadi ia bisa tidur sepuasnya. Shikamaru memang pemalas.

"Kriiingggg! Kringgg!" ponsel Shikamaru berdering. Shikamaru pun membuka matanya perlahan, dan meraih ponsel yang ada di meja. "Cih, Naruto. Merepotkan," ucapnya lalu menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Hooaammhh… Halo?"

"_Shika! Kau baru bangun? Katanya hari ini kau mau ke sekolah?" _tanya Naruto.

'Benar juga, ya…' pikir Shikamaru. "Eh, memang sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya.

"_Jam delapan,"_

"Hah! Sudah dulu, ya! Aku harus siap-siap!" seru Shikamaru. Ia melompat dari kasurnya dan meletakan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia pun segera menyambar handuk dan segera mandi.

.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Shikamaru menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan ngebut menuju Konoha International High School yang kira-kira berjarak sepuluh kilometer dari rumahnya. Di perjalanan Shikamaru gelisah. Ia membayangkan kalau Temari ternyata benar-benar selingkuh dengan pria berambut merah bernama Sasori. Ia juga membayangkan kalau hubungannya dengan Temari berakhir di perceraian. Berkali-kali ia tepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh, tapi tetap saja bayangan itu datang dengan sendirinya tanpa Shikamaru suruh.

Setelah setengah jam berada di perjalanan, Shikamaru akhirnya sampai ke Konoha International High School. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di samping mobil Temari, dan ia pun langsung menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah—tentunya secara berhati-hati karena ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Temari.

Setelah sampai di depan ruang kantor Kepala Sekolah, Shikamaru pun mengetuk pintu, "Tok-tok-tok."

"Ya, silahkan masuk," terdengarlah sahutan dari dalam. Shikamaru memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan, "Permisi…" katanya.

"Wah! Shikamaru-san," sapa Kepala Sekolah—yang dapat kita sebut sebagai Kakashi, "Apa kabar? Ayo duduk," kata Kakashi mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk duduk.

"Hmm, aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja baik. Ada apa, Shikamaru-san?" tanya Kakashi to the point.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menanyakan, apakah kau kenal dengan seseorang bernama Sasori?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Dia temanku. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Hmm, kau tahu dia bekerja di mana?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Dulu, dia bekerja sebagai dokter di Konoha Health Hospital. Sekarang ia bekerja di sini. Sebagai asisten istrimu, Shikamaru-san. Kau kenal Sasori?"

"Hmm, tidak. Tapi, aku mendengar Temari menyebut nama Sasori. Dan bahkan ia makan dan tertawa bersama Sasori. Aku hanya takut," jawab Shikamaru. Kakashi hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kakashi-san, kau tahu kenapa Sasori pindah ke sini? Padahal seharusnya menjadi dokter kan lebih baik,"

"Hm, adiknya bersekolah di sini. Dan ia mau mengawasi adiknya selama di sekolah. Karena itu dia menjadi guru disini," jelas Kakashi.

"Oh, begitu," kata Shikamaru mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau melihat Sasori? Dia sedang mengajar. Ayo, biar ku antar." tawar Kakashi.

"Boleh. Tapi, tidak perlu diantar. Aku ke sana sendiri saja. Terimakasih atas infonya, Kakashi-san," ujar Shikamaru.

"Hm, baiklah."

Shikamaru menjabat tangan Kakashi. Dan ia pun segera keluar dan menunju kelas fisika. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Temari sedang mengajar di depan kelas, bersama seorang laki-laki berambut merah. 'Mungkin itu yang namanya Sasori,' pikir Shikamaru. Setelah ia puas karena sudah melihat Temari, akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

'Aku seharusnya lebih percaya pada Temari. Dia 'kan istriku. Dia tidak mungkin berselingkuh,'

.

"Temari-san!" seru Sasori saat istirahat. Temari pun menoleh dan melihat Sasori yang memanggilnya. Ia pun tersenyum, "Halo, Sasori-san," sapanya.

"Hmm, halo, Temari-san. Mau makan siang?" tanya Ssori.

"Ya. Kau sudah makan?"

"Kebetulan belum. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama di café biasa?" tawar Sasori.

"Hmm, baiklah. Ayo," kata Temari semangat.

Sesampainya di café, mereka pun segera memesan makanan. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, mereka berbincang-bincang. Seringkali mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama. Banyak bahan yang mereka bicarakan. Mulai dari kelakuan lucu murid-murid mereka, sampai sinetron di televisi pun dibicarakan. Sejenak ini untuk memulihkan kepenatan kepala mereka setelah mengajar. Ini memang baik untuk Temari. Mengingat ia memang jarang tertawa.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka kembali ke sekolah. Temari pun bertemu dengan Tenten, "Temari-san! Sini!" katanya Tenten dan menarik tangan Temari dan membawanya menjauh dari Sasori.

"Kenapa, Tenten-san?"

"Tadi, kalian ngapain aja?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Ah, kau mau tahu saja," kata Temari.

"Hei, aku kan temanmu. Pantas dong kalau aku mau tahu," ujar Tenten.

"Hm, baiklah, tadi kami makan bersama,"

"Huummm… Aku tidak percaya. Makan bersama kok sambil ketawa-ketawa mesra begitu…?" tanya Tenten menggoda. Pipi Temari mulai memerah, "Jadi, kau membuntutiku, hm?" tanya Temari sinis untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Haha, jangan marah begitu, Temari-san," gurau Tenten, "Tapi, apakah kamu benar-benar suka pada Sasori?"

"Hm, perlahan-lahan, iya. Hehe,"

"Huh… Mau di kemanakan nanti si rambut nanas?"

"huh," sahut Temari tidak perduli.

"Hnn. Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Sasori," kata Tenten dan meninggalkan Temari. Saat itu juga, Sasori menghampiri Temari, "Itu siapa?"

"Tidak, itu temanku. Dia guru juga di sini. Namanya Tenten."

"Tenten? Oh, begitu," sahut Sasori cuek. Mereka pun kembali ke kelas fisika dan mulai mengajar lagi.

.

Ting tong…

Bel rumah Shikamaru berbunyi. Sang tuan rumah yang sedang asyik menonton televisi pun kaget. 'Siapa? Temari? Cepat sekali ia pulang,' pikirnya. Ia pun membukakan pintu dan melihat sosok pria berambut blonde sedang nyengir di depan pintu, "Shika! Halo!" sapanya.

"Hmm…" sahut Shikamaru. Ia pun meninggalkan Naruto dan masuk ke dalam.

"Hoi, aku gak boleh masuk nih?" tanyanya.

"Kau kan sudah lama menjadi temanku. Masa' masuk saja harus ku suruh-suruh?"

"hehe, iya deh," ujar Naruto dan masuk ke dalam rumah Shikamaru. Naruto duduk di ruang tamu sementara Shikamaru mengambilkan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah Shikamaru duduk di hadapan Naruto, mereka mulai melakukan perbincangan.

"Shika, tadi sudah ke sekolah? Jadi siapa sebenarnya Sasori?" tanya Naruto.

"Menurut informasi dari Kakashi sih, Sasori itu asistennya Temari,"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa dia memilih jadi asisten Temari," kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi, dia itu Sasori Akasuna kan? Si pemilik Konoha Health Hospital?" tanya Naruto.

"Kata Kakashi ya. Dia pindah ke sekolah karena ingin mengawasi adiknya yang bersekolah di Konoha International High School," ujar Shikamaru.

"Hmm. _I see. _Tapi, Shika. Percayalah pada Temari. Terus tanamkan di pikiranmu kalau Temari itu adalah istri yang setia,"

"Ya, tentu saja, Naruto," ujar Shikamaru.

"Teruslah berusaha demi Temari! Jangan menyerah, ya! Terus lakukan apa yang diperintahkan di buku itu. Agar masalahmu cepat selesai," nasihat Naruto.

"Kau seperti ayahku," kata Shikamaru mengejek.

"Hehe, berarti aku sudah bisa jadi ayah dong?" ujar Naruto.

"Huh, dasar kau,"

"Hehe… Sudah dulu, ya, Shika. Semangat! Aku pulang dulu. Salam untuk Temari," ujar Naruto.

"Iya, salam juga untuk Hinata," kata Shikamaru. Ia pun mengantar Naruto sampai ke pintu rumahnya. Setelah Naruto menjauh dan sudah tidak kelihatan, ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

Selang dua jam kemudian, Temari pun sampai ke rumah. Shikamaru menyapanya, tapi tidak dipedulikan. Shikamaru menyerah saja. Toh memang ia sudah biasa.

Karena sudah larut, dan Temari pun sudah sampai rumah, akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dan ia tidur.

.

Dua puluh hari telah berlalu, tetapi, Temari belum juga bisa memaafkan Shikamaru. Shikamaru semakin frustasi dan stress. Ia berpikir mengapa masalah ini tidak kunjung selesai, padahal ia telah melakukan apa yang di perintahkan di buku pemberian ayahnya itu—walau memang ada beberapa yang tidak ia lakukan. Misalnya, ia tidak mendoakan agar hubungannya dengan istrinya bisa membaik. Ia juga terkadang tidak dapat menahan emosinya.

Sebaliknya, kelihatannya Temari lebih terlihat ceria. Mungkin karena ia sering tertawa bersama Sasori. Tidak hanya makan bersama, setiap sabtu pasti mereka juga jalan-jalan ke mal atau makan malam bersama.

.

Tapi Shikamaru masih tetap berusaha. Sekarang pun ia sedang berbaring di kasurnya sambil membaca buku pemberian ayahnya.

"_Letakan setangkai bunga kesukaanya di dekat minuman pagi yang kau buat," _itu isi dari halaman yang kini ia baca.

"Ha? Beli di mana? Pagi-pagi mana ada toko bunga yang buka," ucapnya. Lima menit ia berpikir, kemudian ia mengingatb kalau nenek Chiyo punya taman bunga. Ia semangat untuk menunggu besok.

.

Di Minggu pagi yang masih gelap, Shikamaru terbangun oleh alarmnya. Ia segera menuju rumah nenek Chiyo, dan meminta izin untuk mendapatkan setangkai bunga mawar putih, karena itulah bunga kesukaan Temari. Memang agak sulit untuk membujuk nenek Chiyo, karena ia sangat menyayangi bunga-bunga yang indah. Tapi, berkat kegigihan Shikamaru, akhirnya nenek Chiyo mau memberikan setangkai bunga.

"Terimakasih, Nek!" seru Shikamaru dan berlari kembali kerumah.

"Ya, semoga berhasil, Nak Shika!" sahut nenek Chiyo.

Sesampainya Shikamaru di rumah, ia segera membuatkan Temari teh manis panas dan semangkuk bubur. Tak lupa ia susun bunga di samping hidangan tersebut.

Tapi, di luar dugaan, Temari ternyata sudah bangun. Ia melihat Shikamaru yang sedang repot menyusun mangkuk, gelas, dan vas bunga.

"Sedang membuat keributan, eh?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba. Shikamaru terkejut, "Temari?"

"Apa? Kau masih belum kapok apa? Sudah ku bilang aku-tidak-mau-menerima-sarapan-darimu," katanya dan menekankan nada pada enam kata terakhir.

"Aku hanya membuatkanmu sarapan, dan menyediakan setangkai bunga. Itu tidak salah, kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Terserah. Aku tidak mau menerima sarapan darimu,"

"Hm, ya sudah kalau begitu," ujar Shikamaru santai. Ia pun meninggalkan Temari.

"Shika," panggil Temari. Untuk yang pertama kalinya selama mereka bertengkar Temari memanggil Shikamaru dengan panggilan pendek seperti itu.

"Y-ya?" jawab Shikamaru gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini. Tanda tangani sekarang juga," ujar Temari sambil menyodorkan amplop dan pulpen. Shikamaru bingung. Ia menerima amplop itu dan membukanya. Shikamaru terkejut membaca isinya.

"T-Temari… Jadi, kau menginginkan ini…?" tanya Shikamaru lirih. Matanya sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Ya. Aku mau kau menandatangani surat perceraian ini. Sekarang." ujarnya tegas.

_To Be Continue_

A/N : aaa! Akhirnya di apdet jg ni fic. Ada yang nunggu?

Hehe.. Pendapat saya tentang chapter ini : Amburadul. Diksi payah. Emang udah dari awal kali ya…?

Chapter ini bener2 dikerjain waktu lagi males2nya. Jadi kalau banyak typo maklumin, karena saya juga enggak ngedit ulang. Hehe…

Maaf juga, kalau di chap ini banyak kalimat yang sangat tidak efektif, dan gak jelas.

Yah, mohon maap ya, author lagi gak semangat, jadi jelek deh. Lalu, chapter ini gak ada balessan review ya… Pokoknya makasih banyak bagi yang udah review, nunggu, dan suka sama fic ini. Saya senang sekali. Semoga pada masih berbaik hati untuk menyumbangkan review lagi buat chapter 4 ini.

Arigatou, minna!

Cheerio,

Arezzo Calienttes 'Namikaze

11-May-2012

10;10 p.m

Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Halo, pembaca semua! Apa kabar? Chapter 5 update! Makasih ya, bagi yang udah review chapter sebelumnya…

Thank you banget untuk :

**Cuilan Bakpao Returns (3), Rokka Miura Haruma (3), Hime Hime Chan (3), Endah PinkPumkin (3,4), o0 Gui-gui 0o (3), CharLene Choi (3,4), Hello Kitty cute (3), EMmA ShiKaTeMa (3,4), Putri Suna (3,4), Nara Kazuki (3,4), midnight (3), Naoki (3), Kagome Sabaku (3,4), Min Cha 'ShikaTema (3,4), Reynaras (3), Sabaku Yuri (3), Simba-chan (3), mayraa (3,4), Rambadia Tralala (4), Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet (4), uchiHAruno hiNaru (4), bellER (4)**

Btw, mana nih yang lain…? Kok gak mampir buat review? *plak

Kalau ada salah nama ataupun salah-salah lainnya, ampuni saya, 'kay?

Oke, Don't like? Hush! Hush! Don't Read!

Baiklah, dengan ini, saya persembahkan~

**Buku yang Mengubahku dan Temari #5**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story and Plot © Arezzo Calienttes 'Namikaze

Pair : ShikamaruxTemari

.

.

Sebelumnya~

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini. Tanda tangani sekarang juga," ujar Temari sambil menyodorkan amplop dan pulpen. Shikamaru bingung. Ia menerima amplop itu dan membukanya. Shikamaru terkejut membaca isinya.

"T-Temari… Jadi, kau menginginkan ini…?" tanya Shikamaru lirih. Matanya sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Ya. Aku mau kau menandatangani surat perceraian ini. Sekarang." ujarnya tegas.

XXXX

"K-kenapa, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Karena aku memang sudah tidak cocok lagi denganmu, Shikamaru. Bahkan, aku sudah membencimu. Walau tidak diperbolehkan oleh orangtuamu sekalipun, aku akan memaksa."

Shikamaru menatap nanar kertas itu. Ia melihat bahwa Temari juga sudah menandatangani surat itu.

"Apa semua ini karena orang bernama Sasori?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia menatap lurus pada Temari.

Mendengar bahwa ia dituduh, Temari langsung naik darah, "Apa? Ini bukan karena Sasori atau siapapun! Ini karena KAU Shikamaru! Kau tidak pernah menghargaiku! Bahkan tak pernah menyentuhku!"

"Kalau itu maumu, aku bisa melakukannya. Apapun asal kita tidak bercerai, Temari!"

"Oh, sayangnya. Semua sudah terlambat, Shikamaru. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi,"

"Tapi, Temar—"

"Sudah! Tandatangani saja itu!"

"Inikah balasanmu setelah semua perbuatan baik yang kulakukan untukmu, Temari?" seru Shikamaru memotong ucapan Temari.

"Yeah, yeah. Menurut pengamatanku, kau berbuat baik begitu hanya karena kau mau menarik simpatiku, lalu setelah itu mencampakkanku lagi. Aku tidak akan terjebak, Shikamaru,"

"Kau salah, Temari! Aku tulus memberikan semua padamu! Aku hanya ingin kita kembali membangun rumah tangga yang rusak ini!" seru Shikamaru meyakinkan Temari. Shikamaru pun memegang kedua tangan Temari dan menatapnya, "Aku serius Temari. Aku mencintaimu,"

Temari pun memandang tajam Shikamaru dan menyentak tangan Shikamaru, "Omong kosong! Sudah! Aku tak butuh kata-katamu!" seru Temari, "Yang kubutuhkan tandatanganmu, untuk perceraian ini!"

Hancur, sakit.

Shikamaru merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia tak percaya kalau yang ia lakukan akan sia-sia. Ia tak percaya Temari akan melakukan hal ini padanya. Bukannya ia bisa berbaikan dengan Temari, malah harus bercerai. Itu membuatnya putus asa.

Dengan lemas, akhirnya Shikamaru pun meletakan surat itu dan mengambil pulpen itu. Ia lalu menggoreskan tinta ke kertas. Temari senyum penuh kemenangan. Ia akhirnya bisa bebas dari jeratan Shikamaru.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Shikamaru pun akhirnya bangkit dan melipat kertas itu, "Ini. Puas, kau?" tanyanya seraya memberikan kertas itu pada Temari.

Temari menerima surat itu, lalu membukanya. Ia terkejut membacanya, "Apa ini?" tanya Temari.

"Kau bisa membaca kan?"

"'Aku selamanya akan menjaga Temari dan tidak akan menceraikannya'? Apa maksudmu! Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Temari.

"Aku hanya ingin, kita berbaikan, dan kembali, seperti layaknya sebuah keluarga, Temari."

"Kau bilang apa? Kita tidak akan pernah bersatu lagi!" seru Temari.

"Kita pasti bisa, kalau kita mau, Temari… Percayalah," ujar Shikamaru dan tersenyum tulus ke arah Temari.

Temari pun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Bagaimanapun, Temari adalah wanita yang bisa luluh juga kan?

"Cih! Mulut besar!"

Karena tidak kuat, Temari pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan membawa pergi tanpa arah tujuan. Masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru beberapa menit lalu. Ada sedikit perasaan menyesal, karena ia tidak peka dengan apa yang Shikamaru lakukan padanya beberapa hari ini.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berdering, "Kringg…!"

Temari pun mengambil ponselnya, '_Gaara? Ada apa menelpon ya dia?' _ujarnya dalam hati. Temari pun menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya, "Hallo?"

"_Kakak, kakak… Ayo cepat ke rumah," _ujar Gaara panik. Gaara adalah adik dari Temari.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Temari. Temari pun menghentikan laju mobilnya. Mendengar Gaara yang panik, Temari jadi takut kalau ada apa-apa dengan keluarganya.

"_Ibu… Ibu sakit keras… Hiks… Aku dan kak Kankuro tidak bisa menolongnya… Kumohon kak… Kemari dan bawa Ibu berobat ke rumah sakit," _ujar Gaara. Ia agak menangis karena terlalu panik.

"A-apa? Gaara… Tunggu aku. Aku akan segera ke sana!" seru Temari dan menutup ponselnya. Ia pun melajukan mobilnya cepat.

Temari membawa mobilnya sangat cepat secepat yang ia bisa. Menerobos lampu merah, melewati jalan tikus, atau apapun ia lakukan asal ia bisa cepat sampai ke rumahnya di kampung. Tapi, sayangnya, saat ia melewati jalan tikus, ia hampir menabrak seseorang yang tidak asing baginya.

"KYAA!" seru Temari nyaring. Ia menutup matanya ketakutan. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendengar ada seseoranga yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Temari pun membuka kaca jendela mobil dan melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi!

"S-Sasori-san?" ujar Temari tak percaya. Ia hampir menabrak pria yang agak ia ehmsukaehm itu.

"Temari-san…? Kau mau ke mana? Sampai hampir menabrakku," tanya Sasori. Temari pun langsung salah tingkah, "Ah? Ahaha, maaf, maaf… Aku buru-buru," jawab Temari.

"Memang mau kemana?" tanya Sasori lagi. Penampilannya yang cool itu bisa membuat Temari meleleh sekarang juga.

"Hmm, Ibu sakit… Sasori, kau kan bekas dokter, maukah kau ikut denganku…?" tanya Temari.

"Hm, baik," kata Sasori lalu naik ke mobil Temari. Mereka berdua pun berangkat bersama.

.

Setelah sampai di kampung halaman Temari, Sasori pun menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar. Pegunungan tampak indah berjejer di desa itu. Awan yang cerah dan bersih pun memperindah pemandangan di sekitar desa. Benar-benar tempat yang indah.

"Sasori-san!" seru Temari.

"Ah? Ya?" sahutnya.

"Ayo, masuk, Ibu sudah menunggu," kata Temari. Sasori pun mengikutinya masuk ke rumah dan mulai memeriksa Karura—ibu Temari.

"Ah, Karura-san, apa keluhan anda?" tanya Sasori lembut.

"Sasori-san, dadaku sering berdegup cepat dan tak beraturan, lalu sering sesak nafas,"

"Mungkin anda sering kelelahan?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Ya, mungkin,"

"Hmm…" Sasori mengangguk-angguk, "Daripada harus ke rumahsakit untuk periksa, lebih baik besok akan ku kirimkan obat dan sebuah peralatan medis yang dapat membantu anda. Bagaimana?" tanya Sasori.

"Terserah saja, saya ambil yang terbaik," ujar Karura. Ia pun terbatuk-batuk.

"Ibu, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku tinggal?" tanya Temari cemas.

"Tidak masalah, T-temari… Kasihan Sasori-san tidak ada teman pulang," ujar Karura.

"Hm… Kankuro, Gaara, kalian jaga ibu ya…" ujar Temari menasihati adik-adiknya. Setelah mencium pipi Ibunya, dengan berat hati, Temari pun pulang.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Temari hanya diam. Mungkin ia terlalu panic dan terlalu capek untuk berkata-kata. Sampai akhirnya, Sasori pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Temari," panggilnya.

"Hm..?"

"Tentang obat dan alat untuk menyembuhkan ibumu itu… Sepertinya agak mahal," ujar Sasori.

"Memang berapa harganya?" tanya Temari.

"Obatnya 500¥, sedangkan alatnya mencapai 100000¥,"

"Apa katamu?" seru Temari. Ia hampir melompat dari kursi mobilnya.

"Hm, ya, begitulah," ujar Sasori.

"Kenapa tidak bawa Ibu ke rumah sakit saja?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Itu malah akan lebih merepotkan. Cara ini adalah yang terbaik menurutku," ujar Sasori.

"Lalu, bagaimana caraku untuk membayarnya…?" tanya Temari lagi, "Kau tahu kan penghasilan menjadi guru itu sangat minim,"

"Kalau begitu, aku bersedia membantumu. Aku bisa memberikan semua secara gratis," ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Sasori-san, kau yakin…?" tanya Temari memastikan.

"Ya, sangat yakin. Tapi, ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi," katanya.

"Apa itu…?"

"Hm…."

.

Shikamaru sedang dilanda stress dan masalah saat ini. Semua usaha yang ia lakukan tak satu pun berhasil. Bahkan sudah tiga hari ia tidak membaca buku pemberian ayahnya itu karena ia merasa semua tidak berguna.

"Ke mana Temari ya?" tanya Shikamaru. Tidak ada sahutan dari siapapun. Karena memang, ia hanya sendiri di ruangan itu.

"Perasaanku tidak enak…" ujarnya.

.

"Apa syaratnya, Sasori-san?" tanya Temari untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jadilah pacarku," kata Sasori. Temari pun terkejut, sangat terkejut.

"Ha?"

"Ya, jadilah pacarku," ulang Sasori.

"Sasori-san…" kata Temari lirih, "Hmm… Akan ku pikir-pikir dulu, ya," ujarnya. Bagaimana pun, Temari adalah tipikal istri yang baik. Ia tidak mau menyakiti orang lain, terutama suaminya. Walaupun ia pernah disakiti, ia tidak akan menyakiti balik orang yang menyakitinya.

"Terserah saja. Pertimbangkan tawaranku baik-baik, Temari,"

.

Setelah sampai di gang tempat Sasori naik tadi, Temari pun meninggalkan Sasori, dan ia berbalik pulang ke rumah.

"Apa yang harus ku pilih? Setia pada Shikamaru, atau beralih pada Sasori demi Ibu?" tanya Temari dalam hatinya.

Selama perjalanan ia terus memikirkan apa pilihan yang harus ia pilih.

Sampainya Temari di rumah pun, ia terus memikirkan itu. Memikirkan semuanya sampai ia pusing, dan merasa demam. Tawaran Sasori itu benar-benar membuatnya depresi.

Temari pun keluar dari kamarnya, dan ingin membuat segelas teh manis panas untuk memulihkan suhu badannya. Saat ia akan membawa gelas itu ke kamar, tiba-tiba, "PRANGG!"

.

Shikamaru yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung kaget. 'Ada apa lagi?' pikirnya. Segera ia menutup buku yang sedang ia baca—yaitu buku pemberian ayahnya.

Shikamaru pun keluar, dan melihat keadaan istrinya terkapar di lantai, "Astaga! TEMARI!" serunya dan segera mengangkat istrinya kembali ke kamar.

Shikamaru menidurkan Temari di kamarnya, dan melihat beberapa bekas luka yang ada di tangannya, "Pasti akrena pecahan gelas tadi," ujarnya. Shikamaru pun mengambil kotak P3K di lemari, dan membalut semua luka-luka Temari.

"Temari, kenapa sih kamu…?" tanyanya cemas. Tapi, Temari yang pingsan tidak menjawabnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Temari bangun. Ia kaget melihat dirinya dibalut perban, dan ia merasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Shikamaru," panggilnya.

"Temari, kau sudah bangun…?" ujar Shikamaru.

"Hm."

"Mau ku buatkan makanan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak."

"Minum?"

"Tidak,"

"Maunya apa?"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri," ujar Temari.

Bukannya malah pergi, Shikamaru malah makin mendekati Temari. Ia menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya pada kening Temari.

"Astaga, Temari… Kau demam. Tunggu di sini sebentar, akan ku belikan obat penurun demam," ujar Shikamaru. Ia pun langsung melesat pergi.

Temari bingung dengan perubahan sikap Shikamaru. Dulu biasanya Shikamaru cenderung tidak peduli kalau Temari sakit sekalipun. Tapi, sekarang, entah kenapa, Shikamaru malah sangat perhatian padanya. Berniat untuk mencari tahu, Temari pun beranjak bangun dan berjalan ke kamar Shikamaru.

"Astaga, berantakannya," inilah komentar pertama Temari saat melihat kamar Shikamaru. Benar-benar tidak terawatt. Buku di mana-mana, tas di mana-mana, pakaian serta uang pun berceceran. Selimut tidak rapi, banyak sampah makanan ringan di bawah tempat tidur. Dasar pemalas.

Sebenarnya, Temari sudah tidak tahan di kamar Shikamaru ini. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Yaitu sebuah buku berjudul 'Kehidupanku' di atas tempat tidur.

"Buku apa ini?" tanya Temari dalam hati. Ia membuka halaman pertama.

"Buatkan minuman pagi?"

Temari pun berlanjut ke halaman kedua

"Jagalah Amarahmu?"

Halaman ketiga

"Teleponlah ia empat jam sekali selama bekerja?"

"Hn..? Buku apa sih ini? Tidak jelas," ujar Temari. Lalu, Temari pun membuka lembar paling akhir.

"_Aku akan memperbaiki hubungan dengan Temari melalui buku ini!" _ itulah yang Temari baca. Lalu, kembali teringat olehnya tentang semua hal baik yang di lakukan Shikamaru terhadapnya. Temari pun menangis, "S-shikamaru… Kau ternyata tulus…" ujarnya di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Brummm…" Temari dapat mendengar suara mobil yang mendekat. Ia pun buru-buru meletakan buku itu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Tak lupa, Temari pun menghapus airmatanya.

.

Shikamaru pun masuk ke kamar Temari dengan membawa segelas air putih, semangkuk bubur dan dua butir obat.

"Temari, makan dulu ya," ujar Shikamaru. Temari menggeleng.

"Ayo, biar bisa minum obat…" bujuk Shikamaru dengan sabar. Temari sangat ingin menangis saat ini.

Temari menggeleng lagi.

"Temari… Aaaa," kata Shikamaru sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke bibir Temari. Tapi, tetap tidak ada respon dari Temari.

"Temari, kalau kau tidak makan, kau sakit. Kalau kau sakit, aku yang repot. Ibumu dan ibuku bisa membunuhku," ujar Shikamaru, "Jadi makan ya…?"

Perlahan, Temari pun membuka mulutnya, dan Shikamaru menyuapi Temari! Ya ampun, ini adalah pertama kalinya selama tiga tahun Shikamaru menyuapi Temari!

"Hmm, lagi…? Aaa,"

Temari pun makan disuapi oleh Shikamaru. Betapa senangnya Shikamaru, ternyata rencananya berhasil! Buburnya sudah habis, sekarang tinggal tugas Shikamaru memberikan Temari obat.

"Nah, minum obat dulu. Ini, pegang obatnya," ujar Shikamaru dan memberikan obat itu ke tangan Temari.

Shikamaru pun memegang gelas dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Temari. Lalu, Temari meminum obat itu.

"Hm, sekarang tinggal tunggu reaksinya. Kau sabar ya. Nah, sekarang, mau ku temani atau ku tinggal?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri," jawab Temari.

Shikamaru pun mengangguk. Ia meninggalkan Temari. Setelah Shikamaru keluar kamar Temari pun langsung menangis.

"S-shikamaru… Maafkan aku yang selama ini egois padamu. Maafkan aku yang selama ini tidak mengetahui bahwa kau tulus…"

"Maafkan aku, karena aku seenaknya memberikan surat cerai…" ujar Temari pelan di kamar sendiri.

"Hiks…"

"S-shikamaru… Bagaimana ini… Ibu sakit, dan biayanya mahal. Aku harus pacaran dengan Sasori jika aku mau ia yang melunasi semua biaya Ibu…" tangis Temari. Ia tidak menyadari, bahwa Shikamaru daritadi berdiri di depan pintu, dan mendengarkan semua yang di ucapkan Temari. Dan bahkan, Shikamaru pun ikut menangis.

To Be Continue

A/N : nee… Pendek… Maaf, lagi gak mood. Ni ch 5nya. Semoga memuaskan.

Review yaaa!

Cheerio,

Arezzo C. N.

12/June/2012

9.24 p.m


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Yiiihaaa~~! Saya kembali…! Kali ini saya datang bawa gulungan untuk chapter 6, dan tidak lupa saya bawa gulungan buat balasan review~~!

Saya bales review dulu ya… Gapapa kan ngebacot dulu di awal…?

Hm, lumayan nih, reviewnya sampe 80… Gak nyangka…

Makasih ya buat kalian yang sudah mereview.

**anisajiro **: makasih reviewnya… masalahnya, aku emang paling lemah di bagian deskrip. Coba aja baca semua ficku. Deskripnya ga ada! Ne, masalah Temari pilih siapa, lihat saja di chappie ini…!

**Hello Kitty Cute **: Huehehe, trims reviewnya! ini udah apdet! Pendek ya…? Hmm… Aku ga jago bikin yang panjang2. Nanti moodnya makin hilang… Jadi mungkin panjangnya akan berkisar 1700-2000an kata.

**Cuilan Bakpao Returns **: waktu baca reviewmu ttg 'Temari nyadarnya telat' aku ga baca ada kata 'nyadarnya'. Dikirain telat dapet. Wkwk *plak*. Btw, Sasori belum tau. Dia juga pria baik kali. Kalau dia tau Temari udah nikah, pasti dia gak minta pacaran. Hm, btw (lagi), katanya mau ganti nama…? Ga jadi? Btw (lagi yg ke 3 kalinya), thanks reviewnya.

**Tanaka Nara **: Thanks reviewnya… Rencana awal sih ShikaTema bakal balik lagi *ck,spoiler*. Tapi, kalau aku berubah pikiran, yah… Akan berbeda… Lihat nanti ya~!

**Emma ShiKaTeMa : **Makasih udah suka.. Makasih udah review! Baca n review chapter ini lg ya!

**Sabaku Yuri **: Kau jadi niru pak SBY aja pake 'lanjutkan'. Wkwkwk…! Ini udah update. Lanjutkan review juga!

**Namikaze Narita-chan **: Hai, hai, salam kenal. Wess, pendatang baru (?) nih… Hehe, trims reviewnya. baca n review lagi ya…

**Endah 'pinkupanpu : ** iya dong, harus rumit konfliknya. Kalo ga ada konflik mah gak seru… ini udah apdet. Makasih reviewnya dan review lagi~!

**Reynaras : ***nyodorin tissue* hehe. Sasoti..? apakah Sasoti itu panggilan untuk Sasori atau kau yang salah nulis? Wkakak.. Thx reviewnya. review lagi, 'kay?

**naomiNellvR : **Haha…! Thanks reviewnya… Pendek ya…? Maaf, ya. Hehe… ini di usahain panjang *panjang sama A/N n balesan review. Wk* #plak. Ini udah apdet. Review lagi~!

**hime hime chan : **imotou, kok gak login? Apa ini orang yang berbeda…? Yaya, nih udah cukup cepet kan? Belom seminggu udah di apdet. Tapi, tetap belum niat buatnya. Wkwk.. review lagi lho! Atau gw tabok!

**Sabakyo : **hehe, makasih reviewmu.

**Nara Kazuki : **Awas, Temari akan membunuhmu… Haha, makasih reviewnya. review lagi, ne…

**Kagome Sabaku : **Ini udah apdett! Thx reviewnya. Cheeriooo~!

**Putri Suna : **Sasori belum tahu, apalagi tempe… Tapi dia suka sama Temari. Na.. aku lupa bikin lagi apa yang membuat Sasori suka sama Temari. Hmm.. thx reviewmu. Review lagiii~!

**Min Cha 'ShikaTema : **Huahaha… ini udah apdet.. thx reviewnya. baca lagi n review lagi~!

**Rambadia Tralala : **nama 'Rambadia' mirip kayak lagu daerahku… hehe. Yah, aku akui, chap kemaren emang pendek. Ini udah apdet. Review lagi~!

**midnight : **Hehe, gapapa kok, yang penting masi baca dan ngikutin.. Makasih ya.. Tenang aja, aku janji akan lanjut sampe akhir~!

**Sora : **Ini chapter 6 datatng! Makasih udah review, dan review lagi ya~!

**Kunikida-chan : **Iya-iya, ini udah apdet. Maaf lama ya… Soalnya banyak urusan, dan ide tiba-tiba ilang. Makasih udah review!

Huaaaahh~! Sudah semua kan? Hm.. Maaf kalau ada salah penulisan nama dan lain-lain ya.

Baik, dengan ini saya persembahkan~

**Buku yang Mengubahku dan Temari #6**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story and Plot © Arezzo Calienttes 'Namikaze

Pair : ShikamaruxTemari

.

.

Sebelumnya~

"S-shikamaru… Bagaimana ini… Ibu sakit, dan biayanya mahal. Aku harus pacaran dengan Sasori jika aku mau ia yang melunasi semua biaya Ibu…" tangis Temari. Ia tidak menyadari, bahwa Shikamaru daritadi berdiri di depan pintu, dan mendengarkan semua yang di ucapkan Temari. Dan bahkan, Shikamaru pun ikut menangis.

.

"Hiks… Temari," lirih Shikamaru dari luar kamar. Ia mengusap air matanya. Shikamaru pun mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya.

"S-shika… Jujur, walau aku tau kau tulus, tapi, tetap saja masih ada perasaan benci di hatiku. Aku masih merasa sakit karena kau menduakan aku," ujar Temari dari tempat tidurnya. Tentu saja ia tidak menyadari kalau Shikamaru sudah mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Shika, andai kau mau sedikit berbagi denganku, andai kau tidak pelit denganku, aku pasti tidak akan bingung begini," ucap Temari. Ia masih mengucurkan airmatanya. Sesekali ia mengusap airmatanya.

"Shika, maafkan aku. Mungkin inilah yang akhirnya ku pilih,"

Deg.

'Apa? Temari bilang 'maafkan aku'? Apakah ini pertanda buruk?' pikir Shikamaru. Perasaanya sudah bergejolak, ia seperti merasa bahwa sebentar lagi dunia akan berakhir.

"Baiklah, aku harus menemui Sasori sekarang," ujar Temari. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, walaupun ia masih merasakan sakit, itu tak masalah baginya. Karena yang terpenting adalah kesehatan dan keselamatan Ibunya. Shikamaru pun langsung kabur ke kamarnya.

Temari mencuci mukanya, dan merapikan penampilannya. Ia memakai makeup yang tipis, lalu ia menyisir rambutnya dan menguncirnya. Setelah ia rasakan rapi, ia pun berangkat.

.

_Konoha Health Hospital_

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu, setelah Temari mengunci pintu mobilnya, ia segera berlari untuk masuk ke rumah sakit ternama itu. Ya, rumah sakit ini sangat luas dan besar. Banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang di rumah sakit ini. Karena Temari sangat buru-buru, ia asal saja menabrak setiap orang yangmenghalangi jalannya.

"Ck, Sasori… Di mana kau?" tanya Temari pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia menuju salah satu pegawai rumah sakit. Temari pun menanyakan dimana ruangan Sasori.

"Anda belok ke kiri, lalu ruangan Dokter Sasori tidak jauh dari sana," ujar suster yang Temari tanya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Temari pun berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjukan.

'Ah, ini dia tempatnya,' pikir Temari setelah melihat tulisan 'dr. Sasori' di depan pintu. Temari pun mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

'Ck, sudah pasti itu Sasori,' pikir Temari. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Temari memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya, "Sasori-san," sapa Temari.

"Hai, Temari. Ada apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Masalah tawaranmu itu,"

"Oh, apakah kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik?"

Temari mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasori, "Hm, Sasori, aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Karena ini semua demi Ibuku, aku mau,"

"Ah, tapi, apakah kau tulus mencintaiku? Tidak ada orang lain kan di balik semua ini?" tanya Sasori lagi. Ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Temari.

"Um.. I-iya, Sasori-kun… A-aku mencintai—" ucapan Temari tertahan sejenak, "Shi— ah, aku mencintai Sasori-kun," ujarnya pada akhirnya. Temari menahan sekuat tenaga airmatanya. Ia tidak mau terlihat tidak tulus. Karena semua ini demi Ibunya.

"Temari-chan, aku juga mencintaimu," ujar Sasori. Ia memeluk erat Temari sebagai tanda kalau ia benar-benar mencintai Temari.

Temari berusaha untuk tersenyum, "Sasori-kun, aku pulang dulu, ya."

Sasori mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Hati-hati, Temari-chan,"

.

Di mobil, Temari merasa, kalau pillihannya itu salah. Seharusnya ia bisa mengatakan pada Shikamaru, kalau Ibunya sakit. Seharusnya mereka berdua bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini bersama.

Di sisi lain, Temari merasa kalau pilihan ini tepat. Dengan pacaran dengan Sasori berarti ia bisa melupakan Shikamaru, dan membalas semua yang Shikamaru lakukan padanya dulu.

"Ah, dari pada pusing, anggaplah keputusan ini yang terbaik," ujar Temari tidak mau ambil pusing.

.

Shikamaru termenung di kamarnya, ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Temari beberapa jam lalu.

"Ibunya sakit, dan Temari harus berpacaran dengan Sasori kalau mau semua biaya terlunasi? Apa hubungannya? Apa maunya Sasori? Mau jadi pahlawan? Cih," kata Shikamaru ngedumel sendiri.

"Terus, apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Mencoba melarang Temari? Kalau begitu mana bisa aku baikan," ujar Shikamaru lagi.

"Melabrak Sasori? Bahkan aku tak tahu dia siapa. Banyak didunia ini yang bernama Sasori,"

"Kalau aku yang membayar semua biaya Ibunya, bagaimana ya? Hm," Shikamaru berpikir sejenak.

"Uangku habis semua nanti, hah, tidak-tidak," katanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Memang benar, Shikamaru itu pelit.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tanya dengan Ayah atau Ibu? Mungkin mereka bisa membantu sedikit,"

Shikamaru pun memutuskan untuk bersiap siap. Mungkin malam ini ia akan berangkat ke rumah orang tuanya. Karena Shikamaru takut, kalau pada akhirnya Temari lebih memilih Sasori.

Shikamaru menyiapkan pakaiannya untuk dibawa. Rencananya mungkin ia akan menginap dua hari. Sekalian bercurhat sedikit dengan orang tuanya tentang hubungannya yang tak kunjung membaik dengan Temari.

Setelah Shikamaru merasa siap, ia pun berangkat.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah orangtuanya, Shikamaru disambut baik oleh orangtuanya.

"Ah, Shikamaru-kun, kau datang, nak," ujar Ibu Shikamaru.

"Iya, bu. Sekarang aku lelah, aku mau beristirahat dulu ya,"

"Hah! Kau, Shika! Ternyata kau ke sini hanya mau numpang tidur saja?" tegur Shikaku—Ayah Shikamaru.

"Ayah, bukan begitu, nanti aku ceritakan setelah tidur beberapa menit ya," kata Shikamaru. Ia pun mengangkut barang-barang bawaannya, dan tidur di kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa jam Shikamaru tidur, akhirnya ia pun keluar untuk makan malam bersama dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya. Menu yang lumayan sederhana, hanya ikan, beserta sayur dan sepiring nasi. Tapi, walaupun begitu, Shikamaru adalah tipe orang pemakan segala. Ia tetap memakannya walaupun itu bukan makanan mahal.

Setelah Ibu Shikamaru menyiapkan lauk beserta nasi di atas meja makan, mereka pun berdoa bersama. Setelah itu, keluarga Shikamaru pun menyantap hidangan yang disediakan.

.

Sudah dua jam setelah makan malam, kini keluarga Nara tengah asyik menonton televise bersama. Dengan ditemani secangkir teh panas, mereka menonton dengan penuh rasa kekeluargaan. Tapi, beberapa menit kemudian, Shikamaru sudah tidak tahan untuk bercerita. Ia pun menceritakan semuanya pada orang tuanya.

"Ayah, Ibu, masalah hubunganku dan Temari," ujar Shikamaru mengawali. Tatapan Shikaku menjadi antusias dan lebih serius.

"Ya? Kalian pasti sudah baikan bukan? Buku yang ku beri itu benar-benar manjur, 'kan?" ujar Shikaku.

"Um, Ayah, sebenarnya, buku itu sama sekali tidak memberikan perubahan yang berarti," kata Shikamaru sambil menunduk. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah, karena ia tidak bisa mengindahkan amanat Ayahnya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dan Temari.

"Kau yakin? Semuanya sudah kau laksanakan dengan baik bukan?" tanya Shikaku lagi. Shikamaru menggeleng lemah.

"Sebenarnya tidak semua, Ayah. Kadang aku malas membacanya,"

"Hm, semua ini karena kau juga, Shikaku. Siapa suruh kau pemalas. Anakmu jadi ketularan juga, kan?" ujar Marumi menyindir Shikaku.

"Ah, kau. Tapi, saat itu aku rajin demi kamu kan, istriku?" ujar Shikaku menggoda Marumi. Shikamaru agak kesal karena orangtuanya tidak memperdulikannya malah mengenang masa lalu mereka.

"Ibu, Ayah. Sudah dong, jadi ini bagaimana? Aku sudah bingung," ujar Shikamaru lagi.

"Tapi, apakah Temari masih kasar padamu atau belum memaafkanmu?" tanya Shikaku menyelidiki. Terkadang tersirat dipikirannya kalau Temari itu benar-benar tidak peka dan tak berperasaan. Shikaku saja sempat kesal pada Temari.

"Sepertinya… Tadi siang sudah agak melembut. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karena ia lagi sakit," kata Shikamaru, "Jadi dia harus berpura-pura baik padaku agar aku mau merawatnya,"

"Hush, jangan berpikiran negatif," tegur Ibu Shikamaru, "Dia mungkin sudah menyadari kalau kau benar-benar tulus dalam merawatnya,"

"Iya, sih. Tadi aku juga sempat dengar kalau ia menangis di dalam kamar dan bilang 'Maaf Shikamaru, selama ini aku tidak tahu bahwa kau tulus'," ujar Shikamaru tak acuh.

"Nah, kalau sudah tahu, kenapa kau malah bilang dia berpura-pura?" tanya Shikaku.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, bukan?" ujar Shikamaru lagi, "Dia juga bilang kalau Ibunya sakit,"

"Apa? Karura-san?" seru Shikaku kaget. Shikamaru mengangguk, "Ya, katanya biaya pengobatannya mahal, apabila mau melunasinya, ada satu syarat yang diajukan oleh sang dokter," ujar Shikamaru lagi.

"Apa itu?" Shikaku semakin penasaran.

Shikamaru pun menundukan kelapanya, ia agak tidak yakin untuk menceritakan semuanya pada orangtuanya. Ia takut orangtuanya jadi tidak menghargai Temari, atau malah membencinya. Atau mungkin mengusir Temari. Shikamaru benar-benar tidak ingin semuahal itu terjadi. Ia termenung beberapa saat, memikirkan apakah harus ia menceritakan pada orangtuanya.

'Saran orang tua adalah yang terbaik, pasti,' pikirnya tiba-tiba. Lalu, Shikamaru pun memutuskan untuk memberitahu orangtuanya.

"Syarat yang diajukan si dokter adalah, syarat yang benar-benar membuatku sakit dan stress. Karena itu aku datang ke sini, Yah, Bu," kata Shikamaru.

"Apa syaratnya? Cepat beritahu Ayah,"

"Syaratnya agar Temari," potong Shikamaru sejenak, "Jadi pacar si dokter. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa dokter sampah itu memberikan syarat yang benar-benar tidak logis,"

"Apa?" seru Shikaku, "Shikamaru! Lalu, apa jawaban Temari?" tanya Shikaku lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ayah. Tapi, tadi siang, aku mendengar ia berkata 'Shika, maafkan aku. Mungkin inilah yang akhirnya ku pilih'. Aku harap, ia tidak mengambil keputusan itu,"

"Astaga, si Temari itu," ujar Shikaku lagi seraya menepuk dahinya, "Seharusnya ia bicara denganmu, Shika,"

"Aku juga mengharapkan begitu, Tapi, Temari sendiri yang tidak mau menceritakannya, Ayah. Aku bingung menghadapinya. Aku datang ke sini untuk meminta bantuan dari Ayah dan Ibu,"

"Bagaimana, Maru-chan? Kau kan wanita, kalau kau ada di posisi Temari sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Shikaku.

Marumi memasang tampang berpikir. Agak rumit juga. Beberapa menit kemudian, Marumi tersenyum pertanda ia sudah mendapat pencerahan.

"Ah! Kalau aku jadi Temari, aku ingin, suamiku datang sebagai pahlawan tersembunyi yang membayar semua biaya, lalu, aku tidak harus berpacaran dengan si dokter," ujar Marumi percaya diri.

Shikamaru agak tidak setuju dengan perkataan Ibunya, "Bu, biayanya mahal! Uangku habis semua nanti. Jangankan habis, malah kurang! Ibu tahu kan pekerjaanku hanya sebatas karyawan. Aku tidak mempunyai gaji yang banyak,"

"Hei, jangan meremehkan! Kau masih punya Ayah dan Ibu yang kaya! Kau tidak lihat ada berhektar-hektar tanah yang kami punya?" kata Shikaku tidak terima.

"Itu kan buat kelangsungan hidup keluarga Nara di masa depan," ujar Shikamaru.

"Oh, memang benar. Tapi, kau juga keluarga Nara kan? Dan kau butuh uang untuk kelangsungan hidup keluarga Nara. Ingat Shikamaru, kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membangkitkan keluarga Nara. Kau harus mempunyai anak, agar keluarga kita tidak punah,"

"Ayah, tapi, apa Ayah yakin?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak karena merepotkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Ya, tentu. Akan aku jual tanah ini secepatnya, dan akan aku beri uangnya secepatnya juga," ujar Shikaku.

"Baiklah, Ayah. Aku mengandalkanmu. Hm, besok pagi aku pulang, ya?" ujar Shikamaru. Ia memang harus mencari uang untuk menambah-nambah.

"Ya, Shikamaru. Aku harap, kau bisa kembali bersama Temari," ujar Marumi.

"Ck, sudah malam, tak terasa ya…? Bagaimana kalau kita tidur?" ujar Shikaku. Shikamaru pun dengan cepat mengangguk, "Tentu… Hoaaamh..!" katanya sambil menguap. Mereka pun masuk ke kamar dan beristirahat.

.

Keesokan harinya, Shikamaru pulang pagi-pagi sekali. Ia masih mengantuk, tapi ia tahan, karena ia harus kembali ke rumahnya. Setelah berpamitan dengan Ayah dan Ibunya, Shikamaru pun pulang. Ia menyetir dengan perlahan, sambil menikmati angin pagi yang segar.

Setelah melewati perjalanan selama kurang lebih dua jam, Shikamaru pun akhirnya sampai ke kota. Ia merasa matanya sangat berat untuk di buka. Sesekali ia menutup matanya selama beberapa detik untuk menghilangkan kantuknya. Ia pun tidak sadar, kalau melakukan hal itu dapat menyebabkan mobil sedan putihnya menabrak mobil lain.

Lima menit kemudia ia merasa semakin mengantuk, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur sambil mengemudi. Mobil Shikamaru semakin oleng dan berjalan zigzag. Untung saja jalanan masih sangat sepi. Mengingat ini masih pagi.

.

Sasori membuka pintu mobil Mercy-nya dan ia pun masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah menyalakan mesin, Sasori pun menyetir mobilnya.

"Jemput Temari, ah. Siapa tahu ia mau ku antar ke sekolah," ujarnya. Sasori pun membawa mobilnya menuju rumah Temari. Perjalanan ke sana membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam, jika jalanan lancar.

Seperti yang Sasori harapkan, jalanan di kota Konoha ini lancar sekali. Masih sedikit orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ia dengan leluasa bisa menguasai jalanan.

Akhirnya, Sasori pun sampai di rumah Temari. Setelah mengetuk pintu, akhirnya Temari pun keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ah, Sasori-kun, kenapa kemari?" tanya Temari yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan siap untuk pergi.

"Aku ingin menjemputmu, Temari-chan. Boleh kan?" tanya Sasori.

'Huh, untung saja Shikamaru sedang tidak ada. Kalau ada, pastinya semua akan terbongkar,' pikir Temari lega.

"Ah! Iya, tentu. Sebentar ya, Sasori-kun. Aku kunci pintu dulu," kata Temari. Lalu ia mengambil barang-barangnya dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Mereka berdua pun menaiki mobil Mercy milik Sasori dan berangkat menuju sekolah.

Setelah lima belas menit di perjalanan, Temari merasakan firasat-firasat aneh. Ia merasa sesak nafas dan perasaannya tidak enak. Dan pikirannya tertuju pada Shikamaru.

Benar saja, sebuah mobil sedan putih berkecepatan tinggi berjalan tak tentu arah dan mendekati mobil Sasori. Sontak saja Temari berteriak, "AAA!"

Untungnya, Sasori yang berkepala dingin dapat menghentikan mobilnya dan memberi sebuah klakson berfrekuensi tinggi, "Tiiiiinnn!"

Pengemudi di dalam mobil sedan itu pun terbangun kaget, segera saja ia membanting stir mobilnya ke kiri.

BRAAAKKH!

"Astaga!" teriak Temari. Ia pun membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menuju sedan putih itu.

'Jangan bilang itu mobil Shikamaru, jangan bilang itu mobil Shika!' pikirnya dalam hati.

Sayangnya, ia melihat pengemudi di dalam mobil pingsan bercucuran darah. Pengemudi yang memiliki rambut nanas itu tidak bergerak.

"S-shikamaru! H-hiks," seru Temari di sela-sela isakan tangisnya.

TO BE CONTINUE

A/N : jah,. Selesaii~~!

Capek banget. Yang jelas ini udah lumayan panjangkan? Apa masih belum? Jujur, saya gak bisa bikin panjang-panjang! Capekk!

Hehe, walau begitu, kalian tetep review ya?

Oke, ku tunggu pendapat kalian!

Cheerio,

Arezzo C. N.

21-June 2012

8.39 p.m.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n : AAA! Akhirnya selesai sudah tugasku untuk fic ini. Akhirnya fic ini dapat selesai di chapter 7 ini. Mungkin saya akan banyak ngebacot, jadi maklum ya…

Kalian mau balas review dulu atau fic dulu nih?

Ficnya dulu aja yah… Biar cepat. Hehe.

Dengan ini, ku persembahkan, chapter terakhir untuk para readers tercinta~

**Buku yang Mengubahku dan Temari #7**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story and Plot © Arezzo Calienttes 'Namikaze

Pair : ShikamaruxTemari

.

.

Sebelumnya~

'Jangan bilang itu mobil Shikamaru, jangan bilang itu mobil Shika!' pikirnya dalam hati.

Sayangnya, ia melihat pengemudi di dalam mobil pingsan bercucuran darah. Pengemudi yang memiliki rambut nanas itu tidak bergerak.

"S-shikamaru! H-hiks," seru Temari di sela-sela isakan tangisnya.

**.**

Yang di panggil tidak menyahut. Darah mengalir dari dahinya. Shikamaru terbaring lemah di pangkuan Temari.

Sasori keluar dari mobil dan menemui Temari. Ia agak berpikir, mengapa Temari begitu peduli pada orang tak di kenal ini…?

"Temari-chan, kau kenal siapa dia…?" tanya Sasori.

lupa, kalau ia sekarang sedang berada diposisi paling tidak aman. Antara mengakui bahwa Shikamaru adalah suaminya, atau menyangkal. Temari benar-benar dilanda kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Umm.. Uh, Sasori-kun, itu tidak penting. Lebih baik sekarang kau obati dia dulu…!" ujar Temari. Segera saja Sasori mengambil kotak P3K di mobilnya, dan memberi pertolongan pertama untuk Shikamaru. Beruntung kalau Sasori adalah dokter.

Masih dalam keadaan terisak, Temari menatap tubuh Shikamaru yang terbaring lemah. 'Habis dari mana sih kau, Shika…? Apa mabuk lagi…?' pikir Temari. Pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Ia mengingat kalau Shikamaru mabuk dan malah selingkuh dengan wanita lain.

Tatapan Temari berubah. Yang awalnya merasa kasihan dan khawatir, sekarang berubah menjadi kesal dan dendam. Yang ia pikirkan mana mungkin Shikamaru mau pulang pagi-pagi begini kalau tidak habis mabuk…?

Temari mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia tidak tahu, bahwa Shikamaru habis berkonsultasi dengan orangtuanya mengenai hubungan mereka. Temari, Temari. Kenapa kau belum sadar, nak?—pikir si Author dan si Reader.

"Ah, Temari. Aku sudah membalut luka-lukanya, sebaiknya sekarang kita bawa ke rumah sakit," kata Sasori membuyarkan lamunan Temari. Sasori terlihat agak kaget ketika mendapati Temari yang sedang mengeluarkan tatapan tajam, "Kau kenapa, Temari? Marah padaku?"

"Eh…! Tidak… Hanya sedang kesal saja. Hampir kita kecelakaan hanya karena pria yang terlihat sedang mabuk ini," ujar Temari.

Sasori mengangguk, "Hm, oh, ya! Kau harus mengajar kan? Aku antar kau dulu ya?" ujar Sasori. Tapi, Temari menggeleng, "Selamatkan dulu bocah itu. Nanti aku bisa ke sekolah sendiri. Tenang saja, Sasori-kun,"

Sasori agak ragu, tapi akhirnya ia membiarkan Temari. Daripada Temari terlambat, 'kan?

.

Sasori membawa Shikamaru ke rumah sakit. Ia juga kesal, karena kecelakaan ini, niat Sasori mencium kening Temari saat Temari turun dari mobil gagal. Tapi, Sasori tetap membawa Shikamaru dengan tulus dan tanpa paksaan. Karena itu merupakan tugasnya sebagai dokter juga.

Setelah mereka tiba di rumah sakit, Shikamaru di bawa ke UGD untuk memeriksa semua keadaannya. Beruntung, tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Shikamaru. Ia hanya luka-luka. Shikamaru pun di pindah ke ruang inap.

Sasori kebetulan ada di kamar Shikamaru ketika Shikamaru sadar. Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya dan ia melihat ruangan dengan cahaya terang serta mencium bau obat-obatan.

"U-ukh," ujarnya. Sasori yang sadar kalau Shikamaru sudah siuman pun menyapanya, "Selamat pagi, Tuan. Anda sudah siuman," ujar Sasori ramah.

Shikamaru menatap Sasori. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat Sasori. Ditatapnyalah dalam-dalam sang dokter. Sasori merasa risih, lalu menegur Shikamaru, "Um, Tuan Shikamaru, ada apa?" tanya Sasori. Shikamaru pun menggeleng.

"Kau mirip dengan adik iparku," ujar Shikamaru.

"Pacarku juga berkata kalau aku mirip adiknya. Ternyata mukaku pasaran juga," gurau Sasori. Shikamaru masih terlihat lemas, ia pun kembali menutup matanya dan istirahat sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, Sasori pun meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian.

Shikamaru lelah. Ia tertidur pulas. Disamping untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya, ia juga ingin menghindari kalau ia merasa sakit saat bergerak.

Setelah hari menjelang sore, Shikamaru baru terbangun. Ia memandang langit-langit kamar rumah sakit. Kembali teringat di mana ia pernah melihat Sasori. Ia merasa tidak asing lagi dengan dokter itu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat dokter itu, rambut merahnya apalagi. Mirip Gaara, dan Sas—" ucapanya terpotong, Shikamaru teringat pada Sasori. Sebelumnya memang ia tidak mengetahui nama dokter itu.

'Sasori… Dokter di _Konoha Health Hospital… _Dan ini rumah sakit itu…' pikir Shikamaru. Ia beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur, ia tak lagi memperdulikan badannya yang sakit atau pun beberapa perban yang mulai terbuka.

"Tidak salah lagi. Dia Sasori," ucap Shikamaru sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

'Cklek'

Seorang perawat datang. Perawat itu pun terkejut saat melihat Shikamaru sudah berjalan. Padahal, lukanya bisa terbuka lagi kalau ia banyak bergerak.

"T-tuan Shikamaru!" seru perawat itu seraya berlari mendekati Shikamaru. Ia memegang dan memapah Shikamaru untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya, "Seharusnya Tuan tidak boleh bergerak dulu, nanti lukanya terbuka lagi," nasihat perawat itu.

"Aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan," ujar Shikamaru. Ia mencoba berdiri lagi. Tapi, yang ia rasakan malah sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi, "Ukkh!" ringisnya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, luka Anda bisa terbuka lagi," ujar perawat itu.

Shikamaru pun akhirnya menyerah, ia kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Perawat itu menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada Shikamaru, seperti : "Apa masih sakit?" atau "Apakah merasa ada tulang yang patah?" dsb.

"Toktoktok" seseorang mengetuk pintu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, orang yang mengetuk pintu itu masuk. Shikamaru pun terkejut. Sangat.

.

Beberapa waktu sebelum itu, Temari sudah sampai di rumah sakit setelah pulang mengajar. Ia buru-buru menemui Sasori, untuk menanyakan keadaan Shikamaru. Sasori berhasil menenangkan Temari, dan berkata bahwa Shikamaru baik-baik saja. Sasori pun mengajak Temari untuk melihat keadaan Shikamaru.

"Temari-chan, memangnya Shikamaru itu siapamu sih? Kenapa kau begitu peduli?" tanya Sasori saat mereka berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Temari seketika itu juga bingung dan _speechless. _Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Um, dia…" ujar Temari terbata-bata, "Aku tidak kenal. Tapi, kalau ia sampai kenapa-kenapa, nanti pasti keluarganya menyalahkanmu, Sasori-kun. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Uaah, Temari-chan… Ada benarnya juga sih. Terimakasih ya," ujar Sasori. Temari bingung, "Terimakasih? Untuk apa?"

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku, _hime,_" ujar Sasori dan menatap Temari dengan senyuman termanisnya. Tanpa di perintah, muncullah semburat merah menghiasi wajah Temari.

"Um, kita sudah sampai," ujar Sasori, "Ayo masuk."

Alih-alih masuk ke dalam, Temari malah diam di luar. "Ayo, Temari-chan. Katanya mau tahu keadaan Shikamaru," ujar Sasori.

"Kau sajalah. Nanti aku juga bisa tahu keadaannya darimu, kan?" ujar Temari. Sasori mengangguk, "Baiklah, tunggu di sini ya," katanya lalu meninggalkan Temari dan masuk ke kamar Shikamaru.

.

Sasori mengetuk pintu, dan masuk, "Halo, Tuan Shikamaru. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapanya.

Shikamaru kaget. Inilah tujuannya. Ia ingin tahu kebenarannya, apakah Sasori itu selingkuhan Temari atau bukan.

"Hm, biasa saja," jawab Shikamaru datar, "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu? Dan, boleh aku tahu siapa yang membawaku ke sini?" tanya Shikamaru. Sambil menuliskan sesuat pada kertas di atas papannya, Sasori menjawab, "Aku Sasori. Dan umm, aku hampir menabrakmu tadi pagi. Aku yang membawamu. Maaf ya. Tenang saja, biaya pengobatan aku yang tanggung," ujar Sasori.

'Benar kan, dia Sasori. Merepotkan,' pikir Shikamaru.

"Kau kenal Temari?" tanya Shikamaru langsung _to the point._

Sasori menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, dan menatap Shikamaru, "Ya, tentu. Dia pacarku, ada di luar," ujar Sasori, "Apa kau kenal dengannya? Soalnya dari tadi dia mengkhawatirkanmu," lanjutnya.

Perasaan Shikamaru bercampur aduk. Puas karena akhirnya dia tahu bahwa ini Sasori yang ia cari, kesal dan sedih karena mengetahui bahwa mereka—Sasori dan Temari—berpacaran, dan senang serta terharu karena Temari mengkhawatirkannya.

Tapi yang Shikamaru prioritaskan adalah menuntaskan semua ini. Ia ingin berkata bahwa Temari adalah istrinya.

"Sasori-san. Jauhi Temari!" ujar Shikamaru seraya berdiri. Sasori kaget, "Kenapa?" ujarnya tetap kalem.

"Dia sudah punya suami," ujar Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan coba-coba mengadu domba," ujar Sasori geram. Shikamaru makin menatap Sasori tajam.

"Kau tahu siapa suaminya?" kata Shikamaru kemudian.

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang sedang berbicara di depanmu ini adalah suaminya! Aku Sasori!" seru Shikamaru keras.

Temari yang berada di luar pun terkejut saat mendengar Shikamaru berteriak-teriak. Ia takut kalau sesuatu terjadi. Segera lah Temari membuka pintu dan masuk.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Shikamaru berdiri di depan Sasori. Dokter dan pasien itu saling bertatapan tajam, seakan-akan ingin membunuh satu sama lain.

"K-kalian…? Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Temari. Ia memasang senyuman yang terlihat dipaksa.

"Temari-chan, apa benar yang dikatakan orang ini?" ujar Sasori seraya menunjuk tajam pada Shikamaru. Temari hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu, "Soal apa, Sasori?"

"T-temari…? Inikah balasanmu setelah semua yang aku berikan padamu?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari pun makin mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"S-hikamaru…" ujarnya sambil menunduk.

"TEMARI! KAU TIDAK INGAT DENGAN INI?" seru Shikamaru. Ia mengeluarkan cincin nikahnya dengan Temari, dan mengacungkannya di depan Temari dan Sasori.

Mata Sasori terbelalak, ia syok, melihat Shikamaru dengan percaya dirinya menunjukan cincinnya. Temari pun sama kagetnya, ia tak menyangka kalau Shikamaru akan melakukan ini semua. Padahal, ia berpacaran dengan Sasori bukan semata-mata karena mencintai Sasori—walau ia memang pernah punya perasaan pada Sasori.

"Sh-shikamaru…" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau, Sasori! Jangan coba-coba menyakiti istriku! Dia milikku, selamanya milikku! Tak perduli kalau kau sudah merawatku, atau menyembuhkanku, atau Karura-san. Yang jelas, TEMARI TETAP MILIKKU!" seru Shikamaru geram. Sasori tetap dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Temari, kau…! Akh!" ujarnya lalu pergi keluar dari kamar.

Bingung serta merasa bersalah, itulah yang Temari alami. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada Shikamaru.

"S-Shikamaru…"

"Aku mau pulang, Temari. Tak masalah kalau harus dengan luka begini juga," ujar Shikamaru malas. Ia benar-benar sudah putus asa dan menyerah dalam menghadapi Temari. Ia pun sudah pasrah, kalau meemang harus menceraikan Temari. Shikamaru berjalan perlahan-lahan keluar, dan mengurus semua kepulangannya.

Walau pada awalnya menerima penolakan dari pihak administrasi, tapi, pada akhirnya Shikamaru diizinkan pulang juga.

.

Shikamaru kembali ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya lalu bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Temari juga masih di sana duduk dan diam.

"Urus saja sana Sasori-mu," ujar Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya ia membanting pintu dan pulang.

Seketika itu juga Temari menumpahkan air matanya. Menyesali semua perbuatannya, mengapa ia harus menerima tawaran dari Sasori, dan mengapa ia harus baru tahu kalau Shikamaru itu sebenarnya sangat menginginkan kembalinya hubungan mereka.

"Hiks, aku memang bodoh," ucapnya parau.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ponselnya berdering.

"Ada yang menelpon," ujarnya sambil melihat layar ponselnya, "Ibu?" Temari pun mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo, Bu?"

"_Temari! Obat-obatan dan peralatan medisnya sudah sampai ke rumah. Ucapkan terimakasih pada Sasori-san, ya…_" ujar Karura.

Temari kaget, 'Apa? Sasori masih mau mengirimkan peralatan medis pada Ibu?' pikirnya.

"Um, i-iya, baik, Bu. Nanti aku sampaikan. Semoga Ibu cepat pulih," ujar Temari lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Ia pun bergegas lari menuju ruangan Sasori, dan ingin menanyakan tentang ini.

"Tok-tok" Temari mengetuk pintu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia membuka langsung membuka pintu.

"Sasori!" serunya.

"Ada apa lagi," ujar Sasori malas.

"Aku berterimakasih sekali karena kau masih mau mengirimkan obat dan peralatan medis pada Ibu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Tanpa memandang wajah Temari, Sasori menjawab, "Ya, itu memang tugasku,"

"Terimakasih juga karena kau masih membayar semua," tambah Temari lagi.

"Hah? Aku tidak membayarnya. Sesuai perjanjian awal, aku akan melunasinya jika kau menjadi pacarku. Kau lunasi saja sendiri," ujar Sasori santai.

"A-apa?" Temari kaget. Ia segera berlari ke bagian administrasi untuk menanyakan tentang ini.

Setelah ia tiba, Temari langsung menyerobot antrian. Banyak orang yang marah-marah, tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya.

"Permisi, apa kau tahu tentang peralatan medis dan obat-obat yang di kirim pada Karura Sabaku?" tanyanya langsung.

"Maaf, Anda harus mengantri seperti yang lain," ujar bagian administrasi itu dengan ramah.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku hanya ingin tahu. Secepatnya!" ujar Temari.

Orang itu pun berkutat dengan komputernya, mencari, lalu mencetak hasilnya ke kertas.

"Ini struknya, sudah di bayar lunas," ujar orang itu. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Temari kaget. 'Bukankah kata Sasori ia tidak membayarnya?' pikir Temari.

"Maaf, satu pertanyaan lagi. siapa yang membayar semua ini?"

"Tuan Shi- akh, saya lupa namanya,"

"Shikamaru?" tanya Temari.

"Ah benar! Ia yang melunasi semua,"

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Temari bergegas pulang dan menemui Shikamaru. Selama di perjalanan ia selalu terbayang dengan semua perlakuan jahatnya pada Shikamaru, padahal suaminya telah memberikan yang terbaik untuknya.

"Shikamaru…" itulah kata yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya selama di perjalanan. Tak henti-hentinya Temari menggumamkan kata 'Shikamaru'.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Temari sampai ke rumah. Ia segera mencari Shikamaru, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Apakah maksud Shikamaru 'pulang' itu? Apa dia mau pulang ke rumah orangtuanya?" gumam Temari.

Lima menit kemudian, seseorang datang dari pintu. Temari mengira kalau itu adalah Shikamaru. Segera ia berlari menuju pintu, dan mendapati si pemalas berjalan sambil menguap.

"Shikamaru!" seru Temari sambil menangis. Ia berlari menerjang suaminya, dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat.

"K-kau kenapa?" ujar Shikamaru.

"Terimakasih, sayang… Terimakasih," ujar Temari.

Shikamaru pun membalas pelukannya, "Ya, Temari…"

"Maafkan aku… untuk semuanya. Maafkan aku karena aku selalu bersikap jahat padamu. Maafkan aku,"

"_No problem, honey, I love you," _ujar Shikamaru.

"_l love you too. _Maafkan aku, Shika… Karena aku baru sadar, selama ini kau baik padaku,"

"Temari, itu tak masalah. Yang penting, kita menutup buku ini, dan membuka buku baru, serta hidup baru," ujar Shikamaru. Mereka masih dalam posisi sebelumnya.

"Berbicara tentang buku, aku tahu, kau bisa berubah dari buku itu. Aku sempat melihatnya, serta melihat ketulusan hatimu,"

"Mungkin, kalau anak kita punya masalah seperti ini, aku bisa memberikannya buku itu," ujar Shikamaru lagi.

"Hei! Jangan begitu dong! Masa semua keluarga Nara punya sejarah buruk dengan istrinya sih? Tidak ayahmu, tidak kau, tidak anakmu. Semuanya sama!"

"Temari-chan, jangan pusingkan itu, lebih baik, bagaimana kalau kita sekarang berusaha menghasilkan anak?" tawar Shikamaru. Temari mengangguk, "Ya, ayo!" serunya semangat.

Shikamaru pun melepas pelukan, dan menarik tangan Temari menuju kamar. Tapi, bukannya ikut, Temari malah diam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak romantis. Gendong aku, kek. Masa hanya di tarik?"

"Akh, mendokusai," ujarnya sambil menggendong Temari. Temari tersenyum jahil.

"Temari," ujar Shikamaru saat mereka menuju kamar.

"Apa?"

"Kau berat sekali. Makan apa sih?" tanyanya.

"SHIKAMARUU! KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK ROMANTISS!" seru Temari. Haha, pemalas memang tak bisa bersikap romantis…

OWARI!

A/N : Maafkan aku masih pendek, masih gaje, dan masih masih lainnya. Maafkan aku endingnya gak membekas bgt. Soalnya aku masih anak-anak… pacaran aja belom, apa lagi beginian. Manaku tahu…

Makannya ini fic paling males aku kerjain…

Baiklah, ini balasan review~

N**ara Sanchez : ** Ini udah apdet. Gak pake asap sih… Soalnya kalau ada asapnya nanti dikira kebakaran. Hehe, review lagi ya…!

**Endah 'pinkupanpu : **Ehehe, si pemalas memang senang tidur… *plak. Review lagi~!

**Cuilan Bakpao Returns : **I-iya, awalnya aku ragu Yoshino itu ibunya Shika atau Kiba. Jadi, ga mau ambil pusing, aku bikin aja OC namanya Marumi. Anggaplah namanya Shikamaru itu di ambil dari nama SHIKAku dan MARUmi menghasilkan si pemalas SHIKAMARU. Wkwkw..  
>M-masalah k-kelapa itu gak sengaja kokk! Aku bener2 gak lihattt! Aaa! Memalukan! Hehe, review lagi Cui-chann~!<p>

**Rambadia Tralala : **Wah, sudah ku duga hal itu-_-. Tapi—masa ngeliat typo bodoh nan lucu itu kau bisa meringis? Oh, maafkan typoku yang membuatmu meringis~! Masalah end, inilah chapter end nya. Sudah baca kan? Review lagi ya..?

**Nara Kazuki : **Hehe, apakah ini termasuk cepat apdet juga? Hehe, tenang-tenang. Selama kau tidak bau *maap*, Shika pasti mau di peluk olehmu.. *ditabok. Jangan marah ya..? Review lagi..

**hime hime chan : **Ini si imotou datang lagi nge review. Imut lagi. iyuhh~. Kalau ShikaTema ga di buat menderita mah cerita ini pasti jadi ngebosenin. HEI! Janganmeremehkanku! Begini begini aku lebih pintar daripadamu! Review lagi!

**Namikaze Narita-chan : **Ini sudah lanjut dan ini yang terakhir… Pada akhirnya Sasori tahu kok.

**EMmA ShiKaTeMa : **Iyalah, Shika mati, ya cerita ini abis. Gak mati juga tetep abis sih.. Review lagi

**Sabaku Yuri : **Ya! Review lagi!

**Simba chan : **Gapapa, ch 7 wajib review ya!

**Kagome Sabaku : **Maaf ga bisa kilat! Cheerio mo!

**Putri Suna : **Yap, tepat sekali…! Alur ceritanya mudah di tebak banget. Maaf endingnya kacau. Review lagi~!

**Hello Kitty Cute : **Ya! Review lagi!

**hmeidiana : **Maaf baru apdet… kumohon reviewer yang cakep, keren, baikhati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung, REVIEW LAGIII! Haha!

**Kir Veneziano : **Udahselesai! Ini fic emang di ambbil dari sbuah film. Jadi maklumlah kalau kayak sinetron-_- Review lagi~!

**Min Cha 'ShikaTema : ** Shika gak mati kok, Mincha-chan… Review lagi ya,

**anisajiro : **Makasih udah bilang deskripnya lumayan. Ku jamin chapter ini deskripnya hancur lagi-_- Review lagi!

**Guest : **siapa kau? Tulis nama dongg… Biar enak balesnya. Review lagi…

**CharLene Choi : **Gapapa kalo ga bisa RnR. Sekarang wajib Rnr yaa!

**ShiningLoveARA : **ini dia udah datang…. Review lagi~!

Okey, berniatkah kalian memberi review terakhir untuk fic ini…?

Makasih yang udah fave.

Cheerio,

Arezzo Calienttes 'Namikaze

20/7/2012

5:30 AM.


End file.
